Hello Goodbye
by CrispyFriedChicken
Summary: <html><head></head>Brittany's still holding on to a promise from the past. Santana's looking for something to inspire her to move on with her life. When an unexpected encounter ended into a bitter experience, will they be able to say hello again? Or will it forever be a goodbye? Brittana</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, you're gonna thank us for this, Britt! This is gonna be your best birthday ever!"

Brittany couldn't help but roll her eyes for the millionth time that night since Kurt and Tina revealed where they were headed to continue celebrating her 21st birthday. She actually thought that their last stop would be at the theatres for the premiere of _Maleficent_, and it would have been a perfect way to call it a day that way, but after they took her to a fancy dinner at Breadstix, which was clearly great, too, because she loves that restaurant more than any other for some reason, she had to be dragged to the last place she had planned to be at the moment. It was her birthday, after all, and she was supposed to be having a say on how and where it was to be celebrated. But if you had "best" friends like Tina that you have to avoid pissing off because of her tendency to turn bipolar, and Kurt who has a thousand and one ways in his pocket to manipulate you in saying _yes _to his every whimsical ideas, she would rather not give her own input, especially when Kurt had to pull the '_Okay, let's just call Rachel_' weapon on her.

Not that Brittany hated her roommate and other best friend, Rachel, but she was a little thankful the shorter brunette had been caught up in a late night rehearsal for a school musical that she had been casted to play the lead and was probably heading home exhausted otherwise they would be forced (Rachel's persuasion skills is not to be underestimated) to take the "celebration" to the young diva's favorite karaoke bar and sit through her singing the entire setlist she had prepared for Brittany's birthday. Knowing Rachel, of course, it would surely take up the whole night, as even an ordinary _Rachel Berry setlist_ for a regular night of get-together with friends would nearly take as long as an entire concert, much more if it was a special occasion like, say, her _favorite_ best friend's birthday. Kurt threatened that if she doesn't go with them to an _appropriate_ place for a celebration, he would call Rachel and go through with the initially proposed Karaoke night, saying he wouldn't mind that much sitting through an entire set of Rachel's boring musical selections as he was a huge Broadway fan anyway.

That's how they ended up in a sleazy dance club as, of course, suggested by Kurt, who was looking to find another hook-up, clearly to hide the fact that he still is not over getting dumped by his boyfriend of six months just a few weeks ago.

Brittany was nowhere near being a prude. Sure, she may not have had experienced a few things as those of the same age typically had, but for the most part, she still had the "normal" life as others. She partied hard a couple times, got drunk with her friends until she passed out a few times, and dated a guy she met at a drunken encounter in a club in Lima. The last was a one-time experience though and she almost didn't go through with the date if only she wasn't strict on keeping her promises, even if it was made while she was terribly drunk. Just one dinner, the guy begged, and see where it goes. So just one dinner it was, and Brittany ended it up with him right after. After Jake (or John, or James, she couldn't even remember), she never went out on a date again, and that was 2 years ago.

So, in short, Brittany did love partying for the sake of, well, partying – having fun, dancing, drinking, goofing around with her friends. This time, however, was different as she was well aware of some other motive her friends had behind tonight's clubbing. It's no secret to their small circle of friends that Brittany was, even at her age, romantically and, obviously, sexually inexperienced. Proudly so, if you ask Brittany herself. And it's not like her friends think it's the most terrible thing ever. In fact, they applaud and respect her for that. She had just turned twenty-one. Finally a young adult, soon to be graduating from Juilliard, probably with flying colors and all that with her remarkable dancing skills, very beautiful and attractive but still so very much single and loveless for probably as long as Rachel Berry started dreaming about making it in Broadway. Sure, she had dated a few times before, always because of the incredible persistence of her friends, but definitely never had them taken seriously. Her friends never had figured out why.

So yeah, making this about finding Brittany a new "_boy-toy_", as Kurt love to put it, just made this night awfully less fun. On top of that, it really just wasn't her best day ever. Her dance partner got badly injured in their rehearsal this morning, just 2 days before they had to audition for a lead role in an upcoming in-school dance musical. It was going to be impossible to find another partner, practice and improvise their choreography in whatever time left before the audition, and she had exams to prepare and study for the week so she was stressed out like hell and partying is the last thing on her mind right now.

"I must say, Kurt, your idea of a birthday celebration is so original and fantastic. This is so much better than us, best friends having a sleepover at my apartment, and eat lots and lots of ice cream all night, and paint our nails while watching re-runs of Sweet Valley High to relax! Hey, it's even better than you guys helping me with all my homework to lessen my worries about school for the rest of the weekend. That would really be a bad birthday gift for your academically struggling friend, right?"

"Brittany, we do all those things for your birthday, like, every year. And at least it's not Karaoke night with the one and only, Rachel Berry!" Argued Tina, exasperated, only to receive another eye roll from the blonde. "And how a dance major student not want to celebrate her birthday dancing all night, I don't understand."

"If I wanted to dance, Tina, I can do so whenever I want without having to be stuffed inside this smelly establishment surrounded by crazy drunks practically having sex on the dance floor. In fact, if I wanted to dance, I might as well do it while looking for the perfect replacement for Chad as my dance partner and try to come up with moves to finish the whole choreography. And hey, why not just dance the whole night in my apartment while finishing that paper on Dance History I have to turn in on Monday, right?"

"Hey, what's got your granny panties in a twist, Susan?" Annoyed, Kurt could only roll his eyes at the pouting blonde. "We're just going to pretend you didn't say anything because you're being such a baby right now, if not a grandma, Britt."

"You know what you need, Britt? You need to find some _hottie_ from around here to help you loosen up tonight." Tina suggested, and it was just as she suspected her friends had planned, Brittany thinks. "I mean, what are you so afraid of? You're finally twenty-one, you're legal, and you're beautiful. One flirty look with your gorgeous blue eyes and you'll have everyone around lining for your pot of gold." And before Brittany could make another retort, the Asian girl continued, "And yeah, I know you stay true to that "true love and soul mate" crap, but who knows? I mean, Mike and I met in a club with even worse environment as this, and it was supposed to be a one night stand, but look at us now? Two years and still going strong."

At that, Brittany gave up arguing, knowing that whatever comeback she could fire, her ever so persuasive friends would surely have a few annoying arguments prepared to retort. And besides, how was she to argue with that? Mike and Tina are the perfect example of a couple truly in love and devoted to each other. They are soul mates, if you ask anyone. Tina is one of her best friends, one of the nicest people Brittany knows and she really does deserve a guy like Mike, who has all the qualities of a man any girl could ask for. And if Brittany was even the slightest bit interested in dating right now, she would go through everything to find a guy exactly the same as Mike Chang, or a brother perhaps, to finally have the first-hand experience of what it's like to have a committed and blissful relationship and finally shut her friends up about how it's long overdue that she entertain the idea of being romantic with someone. But Brittany is, for years and years, waiting. Still waiting.

Couldn't find an empty booth, they stayed at the bar and Kurt, as the gentleman, he says, paid for the first set of drinks, giving the strongest one predictably to the birthday girl. Brittany thinks it's obviously a trap but knows it's futile to not give in when it's Kurt and Tina's persuasion skills in fusion. She winced in disgust when she noticed one shameless rugged guy winking suggestively at her. _Gross_. Tina couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

After a few shots, they started swaying a little bit in place to the loud music. Brittany was starting to loosen up, grinding up with Tina now. "Would you look at that?" Tina slurred and nudged Kurt, pointing at someone on the dance floor. "It's the cute guy you were ogling at the other night. And it looks like he's alone this time."

"Oh my god!" Kurt, as expected, let out a girlish squeal at the sight of a cute guy. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go dancing!" He excitedly announced, gripping Tina's wrist to drag her to the dance floor but not before looking at the birthday girl herself who seemed to not be thinking the same thing. "Aren't you coming, Britt?"

"Nah, I'll pass. I feel like throwing up that spaghetti we ate an hour ago."

Kurt, knowing the blonde too well, saw past the alibi. Every time Kurt and Tina finds a new dance partner, they would then urge Brittany to find someone for herself to dance with, too, and he could see that Brittany was trying to, as expected, avoid that. Of course, so did Tina, who just rolled her eyes at her friend and run off to the dance floor with Kurt. "Whatever, grandma!" Brittany heard a yell thrown her way but, with her slightly tipsy state, couldn't determine if it was Kurt or Tina's.

And just like that, Brittany was left on her own, with a drunk guy on the next stool, eyeing her creepily and smelled like he had just sucked in a truck load of cancer sticks not so long ago. Call her rude but Brittany couldn't help but cover her nose and look away to the other direction with a scoff when said guy leaned in towards her and lamely greeted her with the same old: _"Hey there, sexy lady."_ with his foul breath and shit-eating grin.

When the disgusting man still couldn't take the hint and continued his failing attempts at flirting, Brittany have had enough and decided right then to get the hell out of the place and ditch her friends who had so rudely abandoned her when it was supposed to be _her_ night! Without warning, she lifted herself up from her stool forcefully in annoyance, catching the smelly drunk in surprise, and accidentally colliding with another body who happened to be passing by just right behind her.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Brittany frantically inquired when she turned around and found that she had clumsily bumped into a young woman, a brunette, who now had a hand massaging the upper part of her left breast. If Brittany didn't know the woman was obviously in pain and she was the cause of it, her eyes would have widened in shock and she would have judged her harshly for practically touching herself in public.

"Ow." Groaned the other girl.

"I am very, very sorry." Brittany shamefully apologized, her trembling hands floating above the girl's shoulder, hesitating yet ready to offer help to the victim of her clumsy elbow, who was still looking down and slightly crouched in pain.

Brittany mentally cursed herself and was awaiting for a lash out from the other girl. Instead, a warm hand was placed on her shoulder to calm her down and a sweet, raspy voice echoed in her ears. "No, it's okay." And Brittany was left stunned in surprise with the sudden warm touch and that oddly familiar voice. She really wasn't sure if she heard that voice before but, somehow, it made her heart skip a beat. But her surprise instantly increased ten-folds when the girl then looked up to Brittany's nervous eyes and revealed that beautiful face that she thought she would never lay eyes again beyond her nightly dreams.

"S-Ss" Brittany attempted to pronounce only to make it seem like a low hiss. The word was at the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. Shock was taking over her and eating her words.

Seemingly amused by Brittany's dumbfounded expression, the other girl flashed a knowing smile, stunning the blonde even more. "Stop saying sorry. It was partly my fault for not looking where I was going." The girl then turned around and started to step away, but not without flashing the stunned blonde a (flirty?) wink.

_Oh my god_! Stunned. _Oh. My. God_. Brittany repeated in her head. She couldn't be mistaken. She had been waiting to see that face again for so many years! And though there were obvious changes in her features, but that smile, that adorable dimple, that voice, those eyes. It was impossible to be wrong.

_Santana_.

When she was snapped out of her reverie, however, the other girl was no longer in sight. She was already lost in the sea of people dancing mindlessly. Brittany felt a sudden surge of panic and all she wanted was to find the brunette again. Oh, how she longed to find her again, but she was held back in a daze, knees too weak to move, mind too blown to properly function, and her heart was beating dangerously fast, she swore it could kill her in a few seconds more if it goes on.

Her knees slightly wobbled and she was sat back on her stool again, beside the smelly drunk who still had the guts to resume his shameless flirting but she now had completely ignored. Then she thought back, not only on what happened a moment ago, but years ago. Thirteen years ago, to be quite exact.

_Santana_.

She still almost could not believe what had just happened. It was all too instant and surreal. And her heart seemed conflicted if it wanted her to cry or smile. Cause really, just when she thought that it was about time she moves on from her childish fantasies and let go of all the memories of her immature days of puppy love, knowing that it'll be a fruitless effort waiting for someone for so many years who seemed to have broken her promise, she came back. Santana from her childhood. Santana, her best friend, her fake childhood betrothed, her _first love_. _Her_ Santana.

She had made quite a trip down memory lane before realization struck her. Santana had just left. Even when Brittany was sure they shared a dreamy eye-contact for a few seconds, she just disappeared right after. Did Santana not recognize her? Did she forget about Brittany? Those thoughts were worse than any nightmare now for the still trembling blonde. Santana would never forget her. How could she? Sure, it was almost thirteen long freaking years ago, but Brittany had not forgotten one memory of them, so how could Santana?

Perhaps, she thinks, it has to do with the lighting. The disco lights were a pain in the neck even for her so Santana must have not seen her clearly. Surely, she hopes. That's why she had to find her, and fast, before it's too late and Santana might leave soon and their chance of meeting again would now vanish for God knows how long again.

As hasty as humanly possible, she circled the club, saw Tina making a fool of herself at the DJ Booth, and Kurt dancing with some shorter guy she couldn't care less about now. When she couldn't find Santana in the sea of people dancing mindlessly, she tried the bathrooms, and in every nook and cranny, but, still, to no avail. She walked back to the bar, panting and frowning, and the creepy guy from earlier looked at her weird, and, with her frustration, almost wanted to punch him.

She lost Santana. Again.

All she could do in her growing frustration is slump in her seat and plant her face on her palms, almost in the verge of tears.

Meanwhile, not so far from where she stood, brown eyes were affixed at the slumped blonde, curious and adoring.

Santana had just taken a free drink from some hot ginger who practically begged her for a dance. It's not like she didn't think the redhead was attractive enough to deserve her attention. She just wanted to get back at that hot blonde who bumped into her not so long ago. The girl caught her eye and Santana Lopez, being Santana Lopez, was headstrong and never backs down when she wanted something.

She saw the girl's expression when their eyes met and admits she was a little taken with the girl's eyes too, and Santana was confident that she would be able to charm the gorgeous blonde. And it was what she had wanted to do right then until she remembered that her annoying brother was still on the other line and she had to find a quieter spot to get back to him and finally know what he was calling about first before she could go back to the blonde. When she told the hot blonde she will be right back, she wasn't really sure the other girl heard her as she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Santana likes to think the girl was just taken by her incredibly good looks, but whatever. She will get the girl, no matter what.

When her brother had finally hung up, though, she turned to find that the girl was no longer where she last saw her. She couldn't help but feel greatly disappointed, for some reason, even when some hot girl Mikayla, or Mitch, or Michelle, whatever, came up to her and offered her a drink. It was her fourth in just her first 30 minutes in the club and she was seriously buzzed.

But not long after, she thinks it was her lucky night when the same girl was finally back at the same spot they first met. For a moment, she was worried as to why the girl was facepalming herself, with a weirdo staring hungrily just beside her. But she did not dwell on those thoughts for more than two seconds and decided to grab her chance before it flies away again.

She walked hastily towards the girl until she was standing right in front of her. The girl looked up and, yet again, looked stunned to see Santana. "Hey." She called, with all the sexiness her raspy voice could make. It was already a proven fact that the said move never failed Santana to charm any woman she pursues. And yes, it seemed to have succeeded, however, the girl's reaction was even more surprising. At the sight of Santana, there was now a certain glow in the girl's beautiful blue eyes, and her pretty pink lips broke into a wide smile, too wide if you consider the fact they practically just met and there really was no reason for the girl to look like she had been waiting for Santana to show up in her life or something. Though she certainly isn't going to complain. It just means this would take her less work to get her mission accomplished, not that she would mind either way. "Can I buy you a drink?"

When the blonde still couldn't bring herself to speak, Santana didn't want to wait for a response that seems to not be coming and took it upon herself to ask the bartender for the same drink the other girl had previously ordered, before turning her attention back to the stunned and equally stunning beauty next to her. The girl was still staring at her in marvel like she suddenly turned into Beyonce, and honestly, Santana would have felt creeped out (though honestly she did feel it a bit) if the girl wasn't so mesmerizing herself. Although she couldn't say the same thing about the creepy guy on the other side of the blonde that she just wanted to beat up black and blue for blatantly leering at the blonde.

"S-Santana?"

At this, it was now Santana's turn to be at a loss of words. "Uh – "

Santana's seemingly surprised expression made Brittany's brow arch in confusion. "Don't you remember me? It's me, Brittany."

The brunette was even more confused. How did this girl know her? She couldn't remember introducing herself earlier. And, "Brittany?" she asked, more to herself, racking her drunken mind trying to remember any prior meetings they had, but really could think of none. She was about to ask the girl how in the world did she know who Santana was, but the flicker of hope in the girl's gorgeous blue eyes made her think twice. The girl, Brittany, looked at her as if she desperately wanted Santana to recognize or remember her, and Santana just couldn't dampen that hope. "Brittany!" she pretentiously exclaimed, awkwardly she admits. She instantly regretted pretending and for a miniscule moment she thought of bolting. If this girl knows Santana, assuming it was from a past hook-up, and expects to be remembered by her, then she's probably one of those clingy girls who automatically thinks sex is dating or something. Besides, the city of New York is too big to waste on settling with repeat performances. Five minutes alone in this club and she had already spotted at least 3 potential candidates for tonight's private party at _Casa Lopez_.

But when those gorgeous blue eyes met hers after their little incident at the bar earlier, Santana just couldn't help but be drown into them, as cliché as it sounds. She's blonde, she's absolutely beautiful, and with a bangin' body to add, Santana thinks she is perfect, physically at least. And looking into the pretty girl's face now, Santana wishes she wasn't so drunk and with useless hazy eyes so she could properly admire the perfection presenting herself before her. Her head was throbbing like a bitch, she now regretted taking that drink, whatever the hell it was, from that hot redhead earlier.

"What are you doing here? In New York?" Even with her growing headache, her ears perked up at the blonde's question. "I thought you were in California. When did you move here?"

Santana grew even more confused, if it was even possible. So, this girl knew her from before she moved to New York? "Uh, just a few weeks ago." The girl just nodded but Santana sees she looked like she wanted to say something more when the bartender interrupted them with the drinks Santana ordered for them. "Here you go, Hermosa." She said as she handed the other drink to the blonde with her sickening sweet smirk that seemed to have the desired effect on the taller girl if the blush and the creeping smile in her face is anything to go by. Santana's smirk widen even more, momentarily forgetting what the curious girl had asked her about just a moment ago.

"Thank you, Santana. You really didn't have to buy me a drink. In fact, I should be the one buying one for you after what my clumsiness had done to you earlier."

"Oh, that's silly. In fact," she slurred a little as she imitated Brittany's intonation, "I should be thanking you for bumping into me otherwise I would have missed the chance of talking to the hottest girl I've seen tonight."

Again, the blonde's face blushed even more beautifully.

Santana thinks she may know this girl pre-moving in New York, probably in Los Angeles, obviously years ago if she can't even remember how and when. She's admittedly terrible at remembering faces and putting names in them, but how a face like Brittany's escaped her memory is beyond her. She must have gotten some mild amnesia or some sort she wasn't aware of. Possibly. She should ask her brother first thing in the morning.

No matter, she had a mission – to take this gorgeous blonde home and see if she is, indeed, as perfect as she appears - and she is pushing through it, tonight or never. "So," Santana starts, to put an end to the awkward silence, but regrets it right away when she realizes that, thanks to her untimely stupidity and drunkenness, the girl's name had escaped her memory, yet again. She looks away from the intoxicating blue eyes that were not helping her in her desperate task to recollect her name from their earlier conversation, and thankfully, she remembers before the other girl grows suspicious. "Brittany," she tried, without making it seem that she was actually testing whether or not she got it correct. When the girl responded with a big beautiful smile, Santana mentally sighed in relief. "You go here a lot?"

Brittany's feelings were dampened seeing as Santana didn't seem too interested in talking about their past as childhood best friends which further confirms that the brunette didn't recognize her, or, worse, did not have any recollection of their past. And it hurts even more because she thought her name was already a giveaway, but, even still, Santana seems to not remember her existence once upon a time in her childhood days.

"It's my first time in this club."

"And you're not with Stinky Pete over there, right?" Santana jokingly asked, pointing at the annoying weirdo sitting on the other side of the blonde.

"Hell no!" Brittany exclaimed quite defensively.

Santana chuckled. "For a moment I was honestly worried about that. But hey, I was just being stupid for ever thinking even for just a second that a gorgeous hot girl like you would even bat an eye on the likes of Stubbles McUgly."

Brittany tried so hard not to blush on the comment of her supposed "hotness" and remembered how she was alone in the first place. "I'm here with my friends. They dragged me here to celebrate my birthday."

"It's your birthday?" Brittany nodded shyly. "And to think I found you standing alone the whole time I saw you." Santana said incredulously, slowly switching on to bitch-mode, not on Brittany, of course. "Where are these friends? They clearly need a lesson or two on how to do a proper birthday celebration and how it definitely isn't supposed to be done alone."

Although she could see that Santana had switched to her "_Mean Sanny_" mode as she remembered from their childhood days, she couldn't help but smile because when they were kids, Santana was only like that when she tries to protect Brittany from getting sad or hurt. And Brittany couldn't help the hopeful thought that after all this time, Santana still has that instinctive overprotectiveness towards her. "They're dancing. I wasn't up for it so I stayed behind." 

"Why is that? Don't you like dancing?"

And just like that, Brittany's hopes sank further. Now it was so obvious that Santana didn't remember her because if she did, she would know that ever since they were little kids, dancing was her second favorite thing to do just right next to, well, following Santana around like a little puppy always wanting the attention. But she decided to keep her cool about it. "Quite the opposite. I'm actually a dance major at Juilliard. In my second year now."

"Gee, really?" Brittany gave another shy nod. "We should really test those moves later, you think?" Brittany's eyes widen at the suggestion. "You know, dance? When you're already in the mood for it."

_Goodness, where are all these pathetic lines coming from, Lopez! _Santana mentally chastised her drunken self. Somehow, this girl was making her lose her game and desperately come up with cooler lines only to sound more and more pathetic, but still it seemed to work on Brittany like a charm if the infinite blush and the obviously suppressed smile on the girl's face was any indication.

For several minutes, Brittany took the time talking, or rather rambling, about her life in New York or whatever, Santana really wasn't sure. As intrigued as Santana was to the other girl, she couldn't really bring herself to listen to everything that came out of the girl's sexy mouth, not when those beautiful pink lips, that looked so soft and lovely, were moving in the most captivating ways that it was doing some magical things to Santana's feelings, messing up with her head, and gluing her eyes to said spot as if nothing else but Brittany existed at the moment. She could just be drunk and horny, she thinks, but whatever, Brittany was just so mesmerizingly beautiful in every way.

"I'm talking too much, aren't I?" Brittany said when she realized Santana was just wordlessly staring while she blabbered drunkenly, and looked down shyly.

"No. I like watching you talk." Santana quickly interjected, but regretted it just as quick. She was probably going to scare the girl off soon at this rate. "Not in a creepy way, I mean. Just that, you have pretty lips."

Brittany only brushed harder in lieu of a thanks, as expected, and Santana thinks the girl just couldn't get any cuter.

The blonde was fighting so hard not to implode at the intensity of Santana's gaze that was directed towards her, and only her. It's as if Santana couldn't keep her eyes off her like they were the only two people in the room and it felt really amazing. That look, those beautiful brown eyes, were just too much for her little hammering heart to handle. It made her look away involuntarily, blushing profusely, with lips she fought so hard to control not to break out into the widest smile she could ever make. What she didn't expect to see when she looked up ahead was a seething redhead, glaring at Brittany like she was trying to blow a hole on the blonde's head.

She didn't even know the girl or what crime she must have committed to warrant such a hateful glare. It didn't take long for her to figure out that the redhead was obviously not pleased with her interaction with Santana. For a moment, Brittany's heart sank at a sudden intuition that the girl could be Santana's girlfriend, or something of the sort, if she thinks she had the right to make angry faces when Santana would be "flirting" with other girls.

"Uh –" She hesitated as she looked up to Santana's gaze, really dreading what the response to her upcoming question was going to be. "There's a girl…over there –" she subtly pointed to the ginger's direction. "She's been staring at me like she's plotting my death."

Confused, Santana followed the direction Brittany was tentatively pointing at and recognized the redhead who offered the definitely toxic drink earlier that was now working its intended bad effects on Santana's head with the throbbing headache and slightly blurry vision.

"Are you with her?"

"No!" Santana blurted rather defensively. "No. It's just that I took a drink she offered me earlier. She probably thought I was interested when the truth was," she met the blonde's shy gaze with her confident one, smirking charmingly as she watched how her actions rendered the desired effect on the girl's expression and huskily whispered, "I was actually looking for you." The blonde was yet again, speechless at her words. "I was worried I wouldn't find you again. You were gone so quickly." Yes, Santana might be on a mission to take the girl home, but it doesn't mean she wasn't being honest with the other girl. In fact, she didn't want to imagine how disappointed she would be if the night had ended without seeing Brittany's beautiful face again.

Brittany felt her stomach flip at those words. She couldn't help but think that it was because of the connection that they still so obviously have even after so many years, even if Santana didn't seem to remember her at all, and she was so glad the brunette seemed to feel just the same.

Feeling more confident after seeing the results of her perfected charming, Santana leaned in a bit closer to the blonde and made her fingers crawl across the bar table towards the tips of Brittany's and grazed them as she spoke in the same raspy voice that she notices Brittany seems to like, "So, you already in the mood?" Brittany's heart skipped a bit at the question and what was possibly insinuated. She swallowed the lump in her throat and Santana noticed it and thought her question was probably misunderstood so she added, "For some dancing. Let's see the birthday girl herself bust some moves like the awesome Juilliard girl she is."

With Santana's blatant flirting, Brittany finally had a sudden surge of confidence. She had never really felt comfortable when people flirted with her, especially in a similar setting as clubs and such, but Santana seemed to be an exception. Like always. She met Santana's flirty eyes with her own and with a little smirk, she replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

She slowly got up, not taking her eyes off the brunette and walked slightly ahead to the dance floor, adding a little sway with her hips for effect that surely didn't go to waste with the leering Latina. Santana stood up and followed her, keeping her gaze fixed at blonde's flawless back features like she was under some sort of a spell, placing her hands on either of Brittany's waist, and holding her from behind, possessively or so Brittany likes to think, like she did not want Brittany to stray away to someone else's arms or disappear again. Brittany could feel Santana's hot breath on the back of her neck and thinking how close Santana's face to her sensitive neck like that made all the heat accumulated inside her pool in the other particular sensitive and significantly lower part of her body. 

Brittany expected the other way around, since she was obviously the taller one despite the added height of Santana's killer heels, but Santana positioned herself behind the blonde and held Brittany closely in her front. Santana slowly sneaked in her hands from gripping the blonde's hips to encircling her stomach as they grind against each other to the beat of the music. Being held like that by Santana - her childhood best friend, her childhood _knight_ and sweetheart, made her heart swoon even more than the whole time they've been together. The smile in her face was just so impossible to contain anymore. She had waited for this moment. Thirteen years! It was because of Santana that she believed in promises and fate. Santana promised to come back and they will find each other again, and here she is now, with the help of fate, still so beautiful, and still has Brittany's heart. 

They had been in their own world, dancing hotly for what felt like forever, and as much as Brittany loved the feeling of being in Santana's arms, she wanted to try holding her, too, locking the beautiful brunette in her strong arms so she could make her feel how she made Brittany feel as well. But Santana's embrace held her firm, as if not wanting to let her go, and Brittany finds she is just okay with that. She is more than okay with that, and they continue to sway, now even more sensually and deliciously slow to the loud upbeat music.

Santana looked down at Brittany's mesmerizing ass grinding against her front and instantly she was hypnotized. She was going to lose it here if she didn't take them somewhere else so she leaned in to the blonde's ear, grazing it with her lips as she whispered, "Want to go somewhere else?"

And Brittany thinks that this is going to be it. She's going to lose her –

She took some time to think, not necessarily against it, because, _God_, Santana!

She's twenty-one and the only remaining virgin in her small circle of friends but it doesn't mean she was not familiar with the other bases and whatever leads to what. After all, she had dated three times before (although, admittedly, none of those dating experiences gave her any reliable knowledge when it comes to sexual intimacy and relationships as they never really lasted long) and all of them had reached just one step right before ripping their clothes off and doing it until Brittany would timely stop it because it just doesn't feel right and then breaking it off with them permanently after. None of those dates lasted more than ten days anyway so she could hardly refer to any of them as "relationship experience". And if she was being honest with herself, none of those guys had even turned her on, unbelievable as it sounds considering they had all been good-looking men and treated her nicely. In fact, now that she thought about it, she realized that no one had actually turned her on even half as much as Santana did with just one single look, or a small smile, or a slight touch, and even she knew all those times she agreed to a hot make-out session with her exes was just to check for herself if she was not asexual or anything like Rachel (yes, it had to be fucking Rachel) suggested in sophomore year when she adamantly refused to date and turned down almost ten guys in a week. She would then realize that yeah, like normal teenage kids, she had raging hormones that need to be fulfilled (however, she also realized that it was a task that she is perfectly capable of doing herself, and even better than everyone who attempted), and that she sometimes took the offers of her exes of giving her a hand but just ends up feeling disgusted later and never pleased.

For example, when Tina persuaded her to date Marco Garcia, junior year. Sure, even that time when she was in her puberty and should be exploring these things teenagers were supposed to, she was remotely interested in dating and it worried her friends, much to her confusion. So when Rachel and Tina insisted she accept his invitation as date for prom, Marco, being nice, good-looking, tan, with cute dimples to go with his big smile, seemed like the best choice. Not long after, she discovered that the popular jock was just a typical high school boy who was horny almost every time they were alone together and was always requesting for "hot make-out sessions" that Brittany was almost too disgusted to grant. Just after barely two weeks of dating, Marco "nicely" asked they finally do _it,_ Brittany turned him down faster than he could say 'fuck', and had finally found a good excuse to get rid of him, as evil as it sounded. He was actually her longest "relationship". After that, it became a cycle: her friends introduce her to someone, she would try dating them for some time, when they ask for sex, she would feel disgusted about it, and break it off with them. Two dates later, Brittany finally gave up on dating, and that was over two years ago. Not her loss, though, as all she wanted was to focus on her studies and dancing anyway especially when she received her acceptance letter to Juilliard despite having had to repeat her senior year for being "too dumb" to graduate on time, and waiting on an old promise of a certain first love to finally come back.

But with just one sultry look and a smirk from Santana, she was a goner. It should scare her, how vulnerable and willing she was for the other girl, considering they were practically strangers now after so many years of not seeing each other if only Brittany didn't know the girl from the bottom of her heart, but it felt awfully right. As if there was no one else she should be giving herself to. She is reminded that this is, after all, her Santana. Her Santana who only did beautiful things and promises for her that she never breaks. Like when Santana promised to never hurt her, so Santana made her feel nothing else but loved. Santana promised to protect her from anyone who tried to harm her, and protect her she did. Santana had promised to come back, and, yes it took such a long, long time but, she did come back. And more importantly, Santana had promised her forever, so maybe she would keep that promise, too?

Truth, this is nowhere near the scenario she had imagined how her first time would be. She is clearly far from being sober, she's probably letting her raging hormones and years of sexual frustration talk now, and she had just met this beautiful person for not longer than an hour after more than a decade of waiting and not hearing anything from. But hey, it's Santana! Sure, it seems like Santana wasn't remembering anything, but what did they say about the power of the "_kiss of true love_". She mentally laughed at the silly thought, but she just couldn't stop the fairytale-like feelings she was having in Santana's arms. And with just that (and partly her current state of drunkenness and horniness), Brittany couldn't care less about morality and consequences and all that shit. In the morning, she would sober up and probably realize how she would seem easy and cheap, and stupid for thinking that if it takes her virginity for them to reconnect, she was willing to give it up. But since meeting Santana's eyes for the first time that night, she had lost all the sense of control she had and all her walls destroyed. And Brittany had never felt more alright with that.

And Brittany wasn't as stupid as others thought of her to be. Santana had been her first, and considering how young they were back then, puppy love, and she was aware of the fact that _that_ Santana was the one from the past, and this one in front of her was, like, a different version, although she is still yet to find out how different exactly, so all those thoughts of puppy love and thirteen years of estrangement had to be let go in order for potential present feelings to come in, and possibly, hopefully, for a future one, too. And although now that she is finally an adult, the "puppy love" excuse would be rather inappropriate anymore, but she thinks it must be because that's what Santana was to her that it was so easy and quick to fall for her again. She was falling too fast, scarily fast, but she knows that Santana, her Santana, would definitely be waiting to catch her anyway.

She was too engrossed in all these thoughts for what felt like forever, Santana was starting to get worried that she was too stupid to ask what she had asked that it probably made Brittany speechless from anger. She was about to take back what she said when Brittany finally snapped out from her reverie and met Santana's confused stare. She realized how long Santana must have waited for a response from her and she was honestly worried it would make Santana change her mind about where tonight was heading.

"Let's do it!" She quickly blurted, earning another confused stare from the brunette. When she realized what she had said, and what it was insinuating and how embarrassing it would be if it turns out she was mistaken and had misunderstood Santana's words, she quickly corrected her response. "Let's go. This place is getting too crowded. I don't feel like dancing anymore, or at least not with all these crowd." She sealed it with the best flirty look she could muster that really didn't go unnoticed by the now practically drooling Santana.

Brittany likes to think this desperate urgency and hastiness were just them making up for all the lost time.

She was worried Santana's desire for her would ebb now from all the kissing and touching they did in the cab ride to Santana's apartment but she had never been happier to be proven wrong. As soon as they entered the confines of the brunette's apartment room, Santana's kisses grew deeper and hungrier, desperate as if she was intent on devouring the vulnerable blonde. It should have scared Brittany, but she could see the need in Santana's eyes. And frankly, she too was hungry for Santana's touch and affection just as much, and possibly even more. Santana wanted this, to be with her like this, to own Brittany, finally, after so many years of being apart. And Brittany thinks Santana already had, even before she left. Her lust-filled eyes glowed in the dimly-lit room and it further ignited the desire in Brittany knowing that Santana desired for her that greatly, too.

Santana's soft hungry lips travelled lower, languid now but still so deep, from her slightly quivering mouth, little by little as if wanting to taste every inch of her, down to her clenched jaw, and finally across the now flushed neck, in the most pleasurable of ways. Expert tan hands roamed wildly across her body, touching and kneading places Brittany had never allowed anyone access before, leaving electric sensations in their wake, and before she knew it, Santana was now tugging her arms upward to finally free her from the tight dress that seemed to have contributed a lot to the incredible heat she was feeling all throughout her body. And it felt so good to have that tight dress ripped off from her body and replaced with smooth tan skin that made her feel both hot and shivering.

Santana's hands travelled downwards to her waist and steadied there, as she gently pushed Brittany towards the bed until the blonde's bare back hit the mattress. The brunette wasted no time and hovered above her, crashing their burning lips and conquering her hot mouth, hungrily so. Without even realizing it, Brittany was moaning, and writhing, and arching her back beneath Santana, in extreme pleasure.

Santana loosen her grasp on Brittany's waist to trail pleasurably downward, palms open and pressed hard on the inside of the quivering blonde's thighs and paused dangerously close, thumbs synchronized in rubbing the opposing areas in small circles, eliciting another loud shaky moan from the girl underneath. There was a miniscule moment of uncertainty on the blonde's part that was all instantly gone the moment Santana pulled back from devouring her mouth to have those delicious plump lips now graze her ear to whisper, in her sweet husky voice, "Open up…" with a hint of teasing, as she gently nudged the blonde's thighs to spread for her. When Brittany willingly gave in to her wish, Santana placed herself in between the girl's thighs as she guided the blonde's legs to wrap around her waist, rocked slightly to give Brittany the desperately needed friction while still leaving her begging for more.

They were just getting started but Brittany felt seconds away from exploding. Every bit of doubt and uncertainty that might have followed her to the room had now been completely tossed out the window in favor of her need to quench the desire that had consumed her entirely. She needed this. She needed Santana. If she was going to lose her virginity, there was no one else she wanted to lose it to if it's not the girl she had been waiting for more than half of her life. But still, "S-San," she begged shakily in the smallest voice she could muster in her deep state of arousal. "Please be gentle with me. T-This is my first time."

Even in Santana's intoxicated state, she paused to stare languidly at Brittany's eyes, as if contemplating, despite the clear desire and lust still overly reflecting in them. The sudden pause, staring back at those soft charcoal eyes, at least, Brittany thinks, that was a sign that Santana was mostly aware of what was happening; that she was not drunk enough to forget about all of this in the morning. That she had enough sobriety to remember something so special. This was Brittany in her most vulnerable state, giving herself, giving everything to someone she had been yearning for all these years. Someone she trusted with all her life, and all her heart. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it feel like if all this would be for nothing.

Santana retracted one hand from her thigh only to have it crawl across the blonde's heated body, up to gently push away blonde locks that were wildly hovering above lust-filled blue eyes, before she cradled Brittany's face in assurance, "I just want to make you feel good, baby." And with the term of endearment alone, Brittany was a goner. "But I can't do this if you're not sure. Please say you are."

Brittany wasn't sure how she kept melting to no end with everything that Santana does and says, and makes her feel, but she had never felt so alive, and so willing to offer herself with utmost trust and surety. She took Santana's lips on her own and poured her affirmation in a deep kiss, filled with so much passion and certainty, which Santana willingly returned. "Just go slow…baby." She smiled like crazy at that.

Blue eyes witnessed the confident smirk formed on Santana's face as the brunette resumed her delicious ministrations on the blonde's bare body and finally taking everything Brittany was offering. Their heavy breaths matching, delicious moans and gasps echoing, mind-blowing touches and kisses seemed never-ending. Brittany was in bliss. Everything was perfect.

It felt even more perfect when Brittany opened her eyes the following morning at the sight of a sleeping Santana, still so very beautiful and so very naked under the blanket that only covered the swell of her breasts down, her smooth and delicious caramel chest exposed and presenting itself like a tasty breakfast for Brittany. And really, she couldn't wait to taste them again. Soon, when Santana awakes.

She had never woken up to anyone next to her in bed before, other than Rachel or Tina in their occasional sleepovers. But waking up to Santana felt so right and so perfect that she would not mind not getting up and just lying there forever, just looking at Santana's beautiful dark eyes that she is yet to see in a sober state.

Despite everything, there was still that underlying uncertainty in her that had now slowly crept back after the perfect events of the previous night. Despite her inexperience in dating and being that intimate with other people before Santana, of course she was aware of those awful stories about doing the walk of shame after a one-night stand and that sex is not dating and whatnot. She tried to shove away all the unnerving ideas that had now planted themselves in her head like: _Would Santana still want her there?_ _Will Santana remember their perfect night together when wakes up sober? Did Santana think last night was perfect, too?_

She felt silly for even entertaining all that negativity. This was no one-night stand. This was her Santana. Of course, Santana wanted her, she said so last night. She will wait for Santana to wake up, share morning kisses for hours definitely, exchange beautiful blissful smiles, and have breakfast together. All those beautiful thoughts made her sigh happily. Santana finally came back to her life again and she was not planning to let her go anymore.

After staring at the sleeping figure for several minutes, the object of her affections had finally stirred, and had slowly woken up.

"Good morning." Brittany boldly leaned in close and placed a kiss on the brunette's creased forehead.

To Brittany's confusion, Santana looked surprised to still see her there, as if she didn't expect her to… or didn't want to? "Oh, you're still here?" the brunette asked rhetorically in her groggy voice.

Despite the mild disappointment she felt with Santana's confusing reaction, Brittany decided to be her sweet cheery self, because it's a perfect morning with the perfect person to spend it with. "I don't want to leave without telling you and I didn't want to wake you up, Santana."

"Oh, okay. I just thought you would have left since it's already," Santana paused to rub the sleep off her eyes and glanced at the time in her phone. "past 8AM?"

Still too early, Brittany thinks with a wide smile. "Well, actually, I didn't want to leave yet. Since I don't have anything to do today, I was just thinking maybe you would want to grab breakfast together?"

With that, Santana looked even more confused and Brittany, for the life of her, just couldn't figure out why. "I have to pick up my brother at the airport in an hour."

"Alright." Brittany simply accepted her reason. "How about tomorrow, then? We could just go out for some ice cream or something. I do that on Sundays."

Santana noticeably swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I have to meet with, uh, my mom."

Brittany thought of asking why they couldn't just sneak in some time to hang out, unless she planned to spend the whole day with her mother, which would be a surprising new information since she could still remember Santana preferred the company of people her age and play around than be with the annoying and boring adults that she couldn't relate to and have fun with.

But that's silly, really, assuming and comparing the present Santana to the grade school Santana she remembered because how could she possibly know Santana's current preferences when she clearly wasn't that snotty but really adorable little kid anymore and was now a mature and changed young adult. And a really beautiful one, too. They both have changed from their childish selves, and that's more reason to catch up and get to know each other again so Brittany was even more encouraged to persist. "Alright, then. Just give me a call whenever you want to hang out. I'll be free anytime every afternoon next week."

"Um, Bridget?" Brittany's ears perked up at the name. She admits, it hurts so bad that Santana either forgot her name or has decided to give her a nickname that was so farfetched from her own but, of course, she gave the brunette a benefit of the doubt because maybe Brittany just heard it wrong and Santana had actually said "Britt" with her sexy groggy voice, so she waited for the girl to continue. "My week is packed, really. I really can't promise anything." Brittany, albeit disappointed and dejected, was about to accept her excuse when the brunette added, "Actually, no. I don't think we should ever meet again."

It took Brittany ten excruciatingly long seconds to register what Santana had said, and she felt her heart actually stopped for the whole time she tried to comprehend. "Wait, what?"

Santana climbed out of the bed and moved across the room, grasping some of her disheveled hair as if wanting to pull them out before letting her fingers run through them and let out a heavy sigh. She looked at Brittany with unsure and apologetic eyes, and the blonde was just standing there, shaking and frozen, on the verge of tears. "Don't get me wrong, last night was fun, thanks for that. We both enjoyed the night but it doesn't go beyond that. It shouldn't. And you're a wonderful girl. But if you're looking for a serious relationship, then that's not me. You deserve someone really better."

Brittany's lips were quivering, along with her fingers that were now covering her mouth in an attempt to hold herself and the incoming tears back, "I'm so… I-I'm so fucking stupid…" her voice trailing off.

"Look, I hate to be a jerk, but this is just how it should be, alright?" Santana guiltily watched the trembling girl stood up from her bed, looking terrified and in tears. "This is not just for me, this is for you, too, trust me. Do you really think something serious can happen after randomly meeting someone in a club?"

At this, Brittany, who was still shaking and flabbergasted, looked up at the brunette, with watery eyes now also filled with rage and disgust. "We met in the sandbox, when we were six." She stated through gritted teeth, and she doesn't know why she was explaining that but she just felt like she had to. "I just thought I should remind you since you seemed to have fucked around a lot to still remember..."

Santana's face contorted in confusion and the pain from the hangover she got but Brittany gave her no time to think or explain herself further. "But maybe that's even worse, huh?" the blonde spat bitterly, now completely breaking down in tears. "Giving away my virginity to some girl I knew for a long time who I thought, for so many years, saw me as special as I see her. I might as well just have let myself get fucked by some random stranger in a club without any expectations, huh? That way I don't feel as stupid and used as I do now."

Santana was dumbfounded and shocked with the unexpected revelation, as if she had forgotten. Clearly, she had, Brittany sees, which was absolutely a huge blow and added a gigantic insult to injury. "But don't you worry, Santana Lopez. You have fucked me and my feelings like I'm some kind of a slut you clearly love picking up in the clubs, but you'll never see my face again, if that's the only way I could keep whatever dignity I have left."

She was already the pathetic one but she was not going to make herself look even worse in Santana's presence. She would probably end up curled on the floor after this and wallow in misery but now wasn't the right time for that. She was not going to give Santana the satisfaction of seeing her suffer in heartbreak after what she had done and taken. She bit back her sobs and held her tears, and looked up angrily back at guilty dark brown eyes. "By the way, I'm not your fucking Bridget." She was not going to let herself be remembered by Santana as a worthless gullible and clingy slut. She stomped across the room, towards the door and looked at Santana one last time. "It's Brittany," she seethed. "…bitch."

A/N: How's that for a first chapter? This is my first fanfic after almost five years, guys, so I hope you can help me out by rating or reviewing or whatever you lovely readers do here so I would know if I'm doing something right and that it's okay to continue this.

It was one angsty first chapter but all I can say is that I don't really like too much drama and angst, especially when it comes to our dear Brittana, so don't be hatin on our Santana Banana yet. I already had the outline of this entire fic completed but I would still appreciate any input from you guys.

Coming soon: Santana's story, flashbacks of their childhood, etc.

Also, I haven't read a lot of fanfiction, with Brittana or not, so if you think this story has any similarities with other fics out there, I assure you that it's purely coincidental and this story has already been planted in my mind, like, ages ago and I just didn't have the time to right until now. I've not been very active in the brittana fandom for a while but since the engagement spoiler came out, I needed to do something to out of all the excitement I'm feeling. So, see you again soon, that's if I can get enough go signals to continue this. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, lovely readers. It feels nice that there are people reading this fic. I never thought this story will get noticed at all. I'm just so glad it did so here's chapter 2, uploaded sooner than I intended to.

I had uploaded the wrong file for the first chapter. It was actually a longer chapter but when I trimmed it, and edit out some parts, I forgot to add some very minor and some mundane parts but no biggies since you wouldn't even be able to tell the difference if I change it so I'll leave it at that.

This chapter is mostly Santana but all of it has a lot to do with Santana's personality/character as well as a hint on Brittana's past.

Chapter 2

It had been hours since the blonde walked out of her door, and out of her life, but Santana had still never felt more flabbergasted in her life.

It would have really helped if she at least knew where Brittany had met her before, because seriously she's been to a lot of places she couldn't care to count, but thanks to her stupidity, yet again, she had pushed the girl away before she could clear any of this shit up. She really tried putting the pieces together but the excruciating hangover from last night, on top of her distress of meeting with her family, was preventing her from doing so.

She wasn't lying to the blonde when she said that there was somewhere she had to be this morning, though. Now she's finding herself impatiently sitting in her parents' living room in their lavish home in Brooklyn. She really couldn't wait to get out of there and she wouldn't even be there if not for her brother, Greg, who called her the last night when she was at the club to tell her about her mother's request that had been arranged, and he just purposely did not tell her sooner for obvious reasons, since last week.

She was about to reason her "packed schedule" or some plans she had to attend to just so she could dodge what would surely be another one of their awkward family reunion but Greg had already booked an early flight from Ohio to New York and, being a doctor, she knows how busy his life is and yet he still gave in to their parents' sudden request for a get-together.

As they wait for her brother, who had just texted about half an hour ago that he just landed in New York, her parents took the time to attend to their daily household activities and Santana couldn't be more thankful to be on her own. She just couldn't stomach being left alone with her parents without the ever so talkative Gregorio to save her from her parents trying to get her to talk about anything interesting in her life, or the lack thereof.

Greg had just started his residency in Lima, Ohio. She really doesn't understand why Greg decided to work in that godforsaken place when he was a good enough doctor to work anywhere else he would want. Despite it being her childhood hometown, she couldn't remember anything from living there, not that there was anything at all to remember in her younger days other than her lonely and rebellious phase in her pre-teens that went on until the end of high school. Greg and her, despite being siblings and mostly identical in looks, just couldn't be more opposite in terms of their personality and how they approach life. She just couldn't get his everlasting patience and devotion to their parents despite the lack of attention they had given them back, growing up. And now working in a dull old town like Lima, Santana thinks he is overly optimistic or just a sucker for boring things.

Greg arrived shortly after and Santana almost smacked him for "taking too long".

"So, what's with the sudden family reunion?" Santana asked with obvious disinterest.

"Kids," Her mother started, albeit nervously, Santana notices. "Both of you know how much we love you, and how all your dad and I had ever wanted is for this family to be happy –"

Santana had to roll her eyes at that. "Oh, please, enough with the long and sappy preamble, mother. We all know that every time we gather as a "family" like this, it's far from being happy and almost all the time foreshadows another bad news." Her mother sighed at the interruption and shared another nervous glance with her husband. "And I'm sure Greg would rather fly back to "Loserville, Nowhere", than "hang out" and eat some apple pie with us or something, in awkward silence like the "happy" family that we are."

"Santana, Greg," Their father had finally broken his silence, clasping his hands on his lap. "Your mother and I, we –"

"We filed for a divorce." Mrs. Lopez interjected when her husband took so long to finish his sentence.

The Lopez siblings stared blankly at their nervous parents.

"We filed for it two weeks ago. We wouldn't have waited until now to break the news to you if you weren't so busy avoiding our phone calls and e-mails about setting up the soonest date for a family dinner."

"Wow, can I say '_shocker!'_?" Santana spat sarcastically. All eyes were now on her, her parents looked apologetic, and Greg just looked plainly shocked. "What do you expect I should say, really? I really can't say that I'm shocked, at all. I mean, the only surprise I have about is that it took you this long to figure out that that's what you should have done a long time ago. Because, really, this divorce is long overdue."

"Santana, we know this is hard for you but –" Her father tried only to be cut off.

"On the contrary, I'm actually glad you've finally figured your shit out. I think this is the best decision you and mom had ever done together, dad. I don't even understand why you had to wait this long. We all know this was coming, right, Greg?"

Greg just looked away, hiding his disappointment and tears pooling in his brown eyes.

"Is that all you have to tell us cause I really have plans, unless you still need us for the champagne popping ceremony?" Santana spat but didn't wait long for an answer and stood up, earning another apologetic look from her parents. "So, that's that. I needs to be going, and you guys can just call again for another one of this fantastic family time to announce one of you guys getting, perhaps, remarried or something."

"Santana -" Greg called.

Santana ignored her brother and her parents' obviously unspoken request for her to stay. "Later, guys. Over a year of not seeing you is a really long time since we are supposedly "family", but I can't say I'm not used to it. Hasta la vista."

She was out the door as fast as she could but was held back by her brother before she could go further. "Santana, wait!"

"Oh, Greg, you can talk again now? For a moment there, I thought you had gone permanently mute." She scoffed.

"Was that really all you had to say about this?" Greg softly asked. Santana just shrugged. Looking into his younger sister's eyes, he finally understood. "It's been a while since we last bonded, Tana. We should go out for lunch or something, my treat. But not today, though, I have to meet-up with my friends from Med school. Would tomorrow be okay? I have early flight back to Ohio on Monday."

"Yeah, whatever, just text me."

"Okay." Greg let out a sigh before leaning in to hug his sister. Santana returned his brother's affection. Sometimes, it was really funny to her how he was the softer one between them. "See you tomorrow, Hermana."

"Yeah, bye, Bro."

Straight after leaving her parents' home, she drove back to the apartment she shared with her best friend. First thing she did was take care of her growling stomach only to find out there was no food, other than junk foods and some bread, in their fridge she could prepare for herself quick enough.

She should have driven by _Breadstix_ to have real food for lunch. She hasn't had any since Quinn left for her conference the other day. She couldn't help the small smile seeing the short note stuck on the refrigerator door that her roommate left for her. 

_S,_

_Filled the fridge for you while I'm away. I know you are too damn lazy to cook for yourself but you better still be alive when I get home._

_Love you always._

_Q_

Her whole day is shit, no one else is home to make food for her lazy ass, and she just needs her best friend to talk about her fucked up life. Quinn can't come home soon enough.

She poured some cereal on a bowl, not even caring that it was already past lunch and that she already had them that morning, and devoured it in record speed before locking herself in her room.

It turned out to be a very bad idea for her throbbing head because now she can't keep the images of teary-eyed yet still hauntingly beautiful blonde from flooding her thoughts again.

She remembers opening her eyes to the most beautiful smile she had ever woken up to. She remembers the happiness in sparkling blue eyes, the sexy image of disheveled blonde hair lying messily on her pillow, and how, at first, she thought she was dreaming and how, if the circumstances were different, she would want to dream of waking up to something like that every morning. But the dreaminess was short-lived as she snapped back to reality. There was some beautiful woman, practically a stranger, lying gorgeously next to her in her bed, asking her if they could spend another morning after sex, go out for some ice cream on a Sunday, or make plans together for the following week. And she wasn't stupid. Well, maybe she is, but not that stupid to not figure out what the other girl wanted. And she freaked. Because she just couldn't give it. She just couldn't have it. Not anymore.

And now that she was on her bed and finally had all the time to think things over, she suddenly remembers the exact surprising words that came out from Brittany that morning. "_Giving away my virginity to some girl I knew for a long time who I thought, for so many years, saw me as special as I see her._"

Well, fuck.

Her eyes involuntarily blink in shock. "_Giving away my virginity_," another blink, "_some girl I knew for a long time who I thought," _and another,_ "for so many years, saw me as special as I see her."_

_For so many years._

She cursed herself for not realizing that soon enough, before Brittany could step out of the door and made her feel like a stupid asshole for not asking the other girl to clear it up.

So she really knew the girl from before and, apparently, for a long time now.

Now she really had to find the blonde again and apologize for being a jerk. Maybe if Quinn gets back, she could ask her about Brittany. Not that it matters anymore if Quinn did know anything about her since it's very unlikely that the strange blonde still would want to have anything to do with her anyway. But she had to do something to lessen the tumult in her head, and if it means finding about how she was connected to Brittany, then she would do so.

But now, she'll take a long slumber. If it's as long as forever, she's alright with that, too. There's nothing good or interesting enough in her life to wake up for, anyway. _So emo_, she thought.

She met up with Greg for brunch the next day as planned. It had really been a while since they last met up so they had a lot to catch up but made an unspoken pact not to talk about the demise of their parents' marriage. Being the chattier one of the two, Greg did most of the talking while Santana listened, mostly amused and sometimes irritated by his loudness. They talked about his life in Lima and how it's "not as boring as Santana thinks" but how he still misses living in LA, and that prompted her to ask about Brittany.

"Hey, Greg." She interrupted what was going to be another lengthy monologue. "Do you know any Brittany?"

"Brittany _Who_, Santana? I'm a doctor, I meet a couple of _Brittany's, _like_,_ every day." Greg replied cleverly. "The last Brittany I remember meeting was this 30-something woman who was my colleague's patient and was tested HIV-positive because, admittedly, she sleeps around a lot, which I'm scared would be, but surely hope isn't _your_ Brittany since you seem to have the same interests in life. And if you're asking me for some Brittany from New York, then how the hell should I know? I don't even live here."

Forgetting to retort on the jab at her overly active sexual nature, Santana tries to remember any hint of when she could have met Brittany before but had nothing. "No. I think she knows me from when I moved to New York. Like, maybe in LA."

Greg thought about it for some time before he answered. "Well, I could only think of one Brittany that both of us know. The one I took home after a college party and you shamelessly slept with the day after."

"No, that's not who I was talking about." Santana quickly denied. She didn't even know that _that_ girl was also named _Brittany_ until now. "This girl I'm talking about: she's probably the same age as I am, blonde, really pretty, blue eyes."

"And met her before New York?" Greg clarified.

"That's what I think. She did know I lived in California before. And she said that she's known me for a long time, _years_ even."

"_Years_, and you couldn't even remember her. What an ass you are, Hermana." He teased, earning a painful nudge in the rib. He just laughed it off and went on to think about Santana's query. It took a few minutes before he could come up with another potential answer, "Well, there was this one Brittany from back in Lima when you were a kid."

"The fuck, Greg? How do you even remember that? I don't even remember living in Lima, at all." Santana almost laughed at her brother's oddness until she suddenly realized how it could make sense that he got it right. "Wait, tell me about her."

Greg had his chin resting on his index finger, trying to recall a correct description of the said girl. "I'm not really sure I remember her right. I don't even remember her full name or any stalker-like details you might want to ask. But she was blonde, yes. She had this shoulder-length curly blonde hair, could be blue eyes, too, but I'm not sure anymore. And back then, you were always together, like joined at the hip."

Santana almost believed he got it right but the part where they "were always together" just doesn't add up. How could she forget someone who was, apparently, that close to her?

"I remember how you cried a lot when we were about to get in the car, on the way to the airport, and she was there and you were making promises about seeing each other again and all that shit. She was a really cute little kid, and I don't mean that in a pedophilic way. Just like a cute little innocent baby sister, that I clearly don't have, and maybe that's why you dote on her a lot."

Santana tried to put the pieces together but it really just don't make sense to her, at all.

"You seriously don't remember her, at all?"

She didn't answer right away. She thought more deeply about it. She couldn't think of anything else from her past that matches Brittany's description other than this last one that Greg provided her. Maybe he really is right. But then again, how did she not remember?

"We were really close?" Greg nodded.

Santana should be relieved to know that she really didn't suffer from any form of amnesia that was bad enough to erase any memory of even someone _like _Brittany. However, she only felt even shittier about herself because what completely normally functioning human being would even forget someone like Brittany without getting badly whacked in the head?

It has been 13 years since they moved from Lima to California and, honestly, she had forgotten about her life in her old hometown and maybe that was partly why she couldn't remember meeting Brittany before. So she tried to imagine her 8-year old self in Lima, playing with a little _Brittany_ like how Greg described her.

A little blonde girl clinging to her smaller tan figure, with a cute younger voice than the one she's been hearing in her head for the last two days calling her "_Santana, Santana_!" or, probably, with a cute childish nickname or something, and she didn't know if it was an accurate imagination but it felt so right.

And she suddenly remembered something.

"_We met in the sandbox, when we were six._"

She had been suffering from a terrible hangover when Brittany said that, and honestly she was focusing more on the tears in Brittany's eyes than her words, but how the hell could she not realize that soon enough?

"You were so possessive and overprotective of that little girl even at a young age," Greg broke the growing silence. "You were so fond of each other, it was so cute. And the way you always talked about her whenever I fetch you from kindergarten or from your little daily playdates that you might have some kind of a "puppy love". I shrugged it off cause you were like, 8 or something, but when you came out as gay in high school, I think I just kinda saw it coming."

The more Greg talked about Brittany, the more it adds up in Santana's head. A cute little blonde in her arms that she protected, and was so fond of. "…_saw me as special as I see her" _Brittany's words rang in her head again and now it makes sense. Brittany and her had something special in the past and that's why Brittany had not thought twice in coming home with her and…and – she really felt how much of an asshole she is when she remembers – giving up her first time to her.

"How's your first weeks of being a New Yorker? Where's Quinn, by the way?"

She really didn't want to think about anything else other than figure out her story with Brittany but knows that Greg wouldn't shut up when he asks about something and not get any answer. "She's attending some conference and won't be home for a day or two, which terribly sucks because no one's there to clean the apartment or cook dinner."

"Sometimes, it does look like you guys are married to each other. I won't even be surprised if you're considering that, seeing as you can't seem to live without her anyway. I mean, you are still gay for her, too, right?" Greg teased.

"For a doctor, you are such an idiot, Gregorio."

"Again with the spiteful usage of that name in public." Greg playfully scolded. "And what did I say wrong? You guys dated."

"Keyword there is _dated_. Past tense. And it only lasted for a week because it felt incestuous and gross."

Greg just laughed. Santana ignored her brother's teasing and went on with her thinking. Greg noticed his sister's odd behavior and instantly figured out what's up. "You're still thinking about _Brittany_, aren't you?"

Santana wanted to ignore her brother's annoying curiosity but she herself was dying to let all these things and feelings she had upon meeting Brittany out. She prides herself for being always strong enough to keep things to herself but she couldn't help it any longer. And Greg actually knowing who Brittany is just makes this desperation for an outlet grow.

"Can I tell you something without you thinking I'm being a sap that would lead me to beating you up for being an idiot?"

Greg just nodded smilingly, despite another insult directed at him.

"For the past two days, she's all that I've been thinking about. Since I met her, whatever I do, she's just there in my mind, you know?" She let out a heavy sigh, rubbing her temples. "And I just feel like shit because I couldn't even remember her. I couldn't even remember who she was in my life soon enough."

"Santana, you were like, 8 years old when you last saw her and since then you've had a pretty tough life." Greg reasoned.

"But she seems to still clearly remember who I am, Greg. Thirteen years but still she recognized me in an instant and it really looked like she was hoping or expecting me to do the same. That's what makes it feel so shitty, because I really want to remember her, too. She's the only thing that's been plaguing my mind since yesterday, Greg. And it only makes me feel stupid."

"Well, you can still talk to her and explain why you didn't recognize her right away, right?"

"Impossible. There's no way I'm going to be able to find her again. And plus, she hates me now."

"Wait, what did you do?" Greg asked. His sister just looked at him guiltily, "Santana…" When Santana still didn't answer and was only biting her lip, knowing his sister, he thinks he had figured out what really happened. "Shit."

"I didn't know, okay?" Santana defended, still guiltily. "Alright, fuck, I was drunk!" She reasoned, and felt even guiltier doing so. "And horny, and stupid, and, shit, you should've seen her. Stunning is a fucking understatement. She was so beautiful and when I saw her at that club, I felt like I couldn't leave without at least talking to her. We talked, and one thing led to another. But when I saw her in my bed that morning, I freaked."

Knowing his sister's story, Greg tried to sympathize. However, he still thinks she was being a jerk.

"I just can't anymore, Greg. I made a promise to myself."

"And she's here in New York, like, _they_ live here now?"

"I don't know. Shit, I don't even know anything about her other than her name." Santana's face was all red and Greg knows better than to reprimand her for what she had done wrong. "How am I supposed to make it right with her, Greg? Now that I know who she actually was to me, I'm gonna die with this guilt and self-hate that's growing inside me."

"Well," Greg began, trying to keep his calm despite knowing full well that Santana has a snowball's chance in hell of making her shit right. Being his optimistic self, he tried to console her in the best way he could. "There's a reason that you met her again, Santana. New York is a huge place, and out of all the girls you could have taken that night, you ended up with her. I think you really just got lucky, depending on how you want to take it, or fate really has some plans for you."

Santana tried to share some of her brother's positivity but she knows it would take a miracle for her to find Brittany again and apologize, and, maybe, start over. But she would beg for it. For Brittany, she would.

"You will see her again, Santana. Maybe not now. Maybe in a later, later time. But when you see her again, make things right. Just because some people fucked you up, doesn't mean you have to fuck up others, too."

When she woke up from a long nap (cause that's the only thing she's been doing lately) Thursday morning, she was surprised to see Quinn lounging in their living room couch.

"Hey, since when did you get back?"

"Since yesterday afternoon?"

"Uh, how did I not know? You didn't even come up to say '_Hi, bitch. I'm back_!' or something?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Sleepy McGrumpyface. I didn't want to ruin your precious sleep, since that's all you've been doing since I came home. I'm even surprised you're still alive. I was going to call the morgue to come and fetch you after two hours." Quinn playfully retorted.

Santana was going to retaliate to her best friend's playful bitching when Quinn added, "I prepared food for you in the table 'cause I'm pretty sure you haven't been eating properly while I was gone."

Santana tried to hide her smile at her best friend's tenderness and concern for her well-being. She just loves the feeling of being taken care of and Quinn does a superb job in that field. Sometimes, their level of domesticity would make other people think that they were more than just best friends. Santana doesn't care. Quinn takes good care of her, she loves having her best friend do that to her, they care for each other and Santana is contented living like that for the rest of her boring life. 

Sometimes Quinn would joke about what would happen to Santana when the blonde finally decides to get married, which would obviously be far long from now since the blonde's so picky anyway (and partly because Santana is good at scaring away most who are interested), and the brunette would be left to tend to herself for the rest of her life. The constant suggestion of dating by Quinn would then come into picture, which Santana would then, without skipping a beat, dismiss with the same old excuses that Quinn gets every time. And just like every time, Quinn temporarily gives up until opportunity would call for it. 

Later that afternoon, Quinn asked her to buy the groceries, since that's the only chore she would agree to do, anyway. She had just procured the right kind of bacon that Quinn likes, the only item in the list that she strictly should not come home without, unless she's content with eating just bread and butter for dinner, and waited in the short queue at the counter when what seemed like some argument had taken place in the next counter. The cashier was asking the customer to hurry up in taking out her payment and when said customer spoke, Santana felt the hair on the back of her neck rose and her eyes widened.

"I'm really sorry." Santana looked up to the next counter to see a pimply-faced male cashier glaring at a familiar profile of a blonde woman rummaging through her bag. Even with only her back facing Santana's direction, she was certain that it was Brittany and confirmed further when the girl spoke again. "I was really sure my wallet was inside my purse." Santana wasn't sure if it was a blessed opportunity to talk to the blonde about the last five days that has been eating her because, at the same time, she was never this desperate for the ground to swallow her whole or a lightning to struck her for all the shameful things she had committed in her fucked up life. 

"Well, you really should have thought of checking that twice before you decided to have these items punched." The passive-aggressive jab didn't escape Santana and despite her shame and lack of bravery in confronting Brittany, for some reason, she felt the need to stand up for the distressed blonde. 

"Is that how you talk to your customers in here?" Santana had no idea where the sudden confidence to speak came from but when she realized what she had done and felt the burning gaze of blue eyes on her face, she almost wished she just kept mum and bolted before Brittany could spot her. But when she remembered how this attendant had been a real jerk towards the blonde, she stood her ground and gave the pimply cashier her best glare. Normally, public arguments were always entertaining to her, and most of the time she would cause it herself, but she just can't stomach the thought of anyone treating Brittany like that. What kind of person would she be if she lets this jerk mistreat someone like Brittany, sweet and beautiful, like that? Well, she is already despicable to Brittany, as it is. "How much does she have to pay you, anyway?" 

"I don't need your money." Those simple words came out harshly from the blonde. Santana expected no less and even admits that she deserve that but it didn't make it any easier to take. She can still feel the sting in her heart even after what seemed like forever of dead silence that had transpired. 

She was momentarily stunned, loss for words, and the first word that she could remember to utter was, "Brittany –" 

"Oh, you remember my name now?" Brittany bitterly spat and scoffed. "Should I rejoice because the stud Santana Lopez bothered to remember my name? I mean, how many girls out of the hundreds you've fucked can take pride with that, right?" 

Santana could hear the murmurs of the customers around but she couldn't care less anymore because of the shame she was feeling, the shame of not only because of Brittany's intended insult towards her but the pain and sadness that were noticeable in the blonde's intense eyes.

She had nothing as a response to that, and she was not going to justify how she had fucked up, but this was not the right time and place for a confrontation. She was used to the shame and being the cause of a public ruckus, but she can't let Brittany be subjected to that. She hated the thought of all these people looking at Brittany like she was some girl that had been fooled with and used, even though that really is not entirely false, if you take Brittany's perspective, like they are doing now. "Look Brittany, I know I fucked up but this is not the right time to discuss that. Just let me pay for it now, and we can go somewhere else to talk."

"She's right, you know?" The cashier interjected, much to Santana's annoyance. "You really should take your lover's quarrel somewhere else. There are other customers with actual money to pay waiting in line." He gestured towards the couple of people lining up behind them, whispering at each other and glancing furtively at them for obvious reasons.

Brittany was starting to notice the eavesdropping customers around them and even though she really was the one in need of help, driven by her damaged dignity and pride, she stubbornly ignored the bill that Santana was offering her with a deadly glare directed at the apologetic brunette, "I don't need your money, Santana. I don't need you in my life. I wish I've never met you again. I wish I've never met you, at all. And I fucking wish and would fucking do everything to never see your fucking face again." The blonde spat bitterly and quickly run out of the store.

Santana was left there motionless, jaw dropped, and everyone's eyes directed mockingly at her.

She was snapped back to reality by the store attendant's mocking tone. "You gonna pay for that, or what?" he asked, pointing at the bag of groceries that Brittany had left, unpaid.

She ended up paying for Brittany's grocery and taken them home along with all the items Quinn listed for her to buy. Quinn was confused why there were a box of _Dots_ and _Lucky Charms_ in the bag. That never happened before and they've practically lived together the whole time they've known each other. 

"What's with the sudden change in your food preferences?" the blonde asked with an amused laugh, taking out the boxes of unusual treats.

Santana just eyed the boxes while coming up with an excuse. She really wasn't ready to talk about Brittany, even though she was the only thing in her mind the whole time, let alone the scene they made earlier at the store. "I just thought since you're always out these days and no one else is around to cook for me that I stock up ready-made foods like some cereal." 

"Yeah, for kids." Quinn teasingly added. 

Santana just glared at her mocking friend, defensive. "Oh is there some kind of a rule for that now that I was not notified about?" 

Quinn just gave her a knowing smirk and went on with taking out the groceries. Santana took it as her cue to go back to her room. And just like every other time she's there for the past almost week, images of Brittany's eyes and the memories of their time together, the good and the bad, flooded in her mind. And now she has what happened at the store added in the list of all those memories, too. On top of it all, she kept hearing Brittany's harsh words in her head. Brittany didn't want to see her again. Of course. All she wanted was to apologize and make things right but she was stupid and a coward and she let Brittany go again.

She wasn't even mad that Brittany made her sound like a sexual predator, who likes to trick girls into bedding them and throwing them like some used trash in the morning, in public. Well, at least she thinks she doesn't trick anyone. Everything she does with the girls she had slept with behind closed doors is purely consensual, and she kindly makes them leave the morning after, if ever, for some reason, they opted to stay. If she wasn't so guilty, she would like to defend that she was just misunderstood by the blonde. This is not something new to her, at all, though. She had her share of needy girls who felt misled and forgot, or made the mistake of not hearing, the part that Santana was only in it for the sex (just one sex, no more no less) and reacted like Santana had married them one night and divorced them the morning after. 

But Brittany just wouldn't get out of her mind, especially now that she knows the truth about her past with the blonde, even though it's already certain that Brittany had closed her doors for her. Maybe she should just block Brittany from her mind, no matter how impossible it sounds. Maybe she's not trying hard enough. Maybe she should find her again and apologize. But probably, she'll screw up again. She always does.

"Hey." She didn't even notice Quinn leaning against her doorframe until the blonde spoke. "Milk time?" the blonde teased as she placed the glass of warm milk on Santana's bedside table. 

Santana just shook her head and smiled. She's not even a milk person (which, of course, Quinn is aware about) but she loves the care and attention that her best friend gives her. It was out of character for her to be doting, affectionate, and dependent on someone, and sometimes Quinn would call her _Big Baby _because of that. Obviously when other people would call her that they're just subjecting their faces to a punch or two, but not when it's Quinn. No matter if she likes it or not, or if she thinks it's getting overly cheesy and childish, she takes anything Quinn gives and does for her just for the affection of it all.

As she took a sip of her milk, she notices the look in Quinn's face when the blonde wants to be nosy about something. "What happened to you while I was away, S?"

"Whatever the fuck are you talking about?"

"You're in your room the whole time since I came back, you never critique my outfits anymore, you stopped asking me to bring you take-out_ Breadstix_, and almost all of the time, you're just sleeping…and not even with someone."

"Oh, give me a break, Q. I'm allowed to shut up and rest sometimes, you know?" the brunette rolled her eyes at her friend and placed the now empty glass of milk back on her table.

"Nope. You're Santana Lopez. You never shut up and you're always doing something stupid."

The brunette mentally laughed bitterly at herself. If only Quinn knows, Santana thought.

"Let me guess. This has something to do with your one night stands, which I should tell you, sounds really disturbing to me now that your list is increasing steadily fast since you've made it a nightly habit upon moving in New York."

"Hey, I haven't had sex with anyone for the last," Santana tried to defend her recent sex life, or the lack thereof until she actually realized that. "What the actual fuck, five fucking days?"

"I don't believe you." Quinn accused without skipping a beat. Santana just stared at her blankly, unable to believe it herself. "Seriously?" The brunette dumbly nodded. "Wow. This calls for a celebration."

Santana was starting to think there was really something wrong with her head and her life now.

"But seriously, I'm curious how you survived that long without sex. I should be taking down notes for future reference, in case you slut it up again and later feel shitty and I need to remind you how, once upon a time, you actually, miraculously, lived and lasted without sex for more than 24 hours. You should keep this up, Santana."

"Oh, fuck you, Quinn." Santana scoffed.

"Been there, done that. It was good then, but it's gross thinking about it now." The blonde teased back. "You're sad and it's definitely not because of the lack of action for the past week, because if you wanted sex, no one's really stopping you. Something's up. Tell me."

"Uh, need I remind you that my parents just got divorced? Am I not allowed to mourn the end of their 26 years of toxic marriage?" Santana tried to reason but it clearly wasn't convincing enough for Quinn, or at all.

"According to Santana Lopez' textbook on how to get over your fucked up life, shouldn't that be an excuse to be wandering around the city of New York to escape the drama and quench your undeniable addiction to alcohol and sex?"

"Jesus, Quinn. Why don't you just stop with this Psychology bullshit you are pulling and leave me the fuck alone?"

Santana had now hidden herself under the covers and covered her ears with a pillow but Quinn yanked it away persistently. "I know you more than anybody else, Santana, even yourself. So, tell me. What do we have here? Girl problems?"

She knows she can trust to talk to Quinn about it. Sure, Quinn would reprimand her and remind her how much of a shitty person she is, but she deserved that, and she needed to talk about it. She really needed somebody to talk about Brittany or she will explode soon enough.

"There's just this last girl that I slept with." Santana felt disgusted with herself after those words came out of her mouth. "I just feel so shitty about it."

"Wow. Some chick banged you and, in just one night, inadvertently made you abstain from sex when I couldn't even persuade you to join the Celibacy Club the whole time we were in high school. She sounds good, like, in a lot of ways. This girl needs a Nobel prize or something."

Talking about Brittany as "some chick" and use her with "bang", and any other equally indecent sexual references, in a sentence just made her want to puke. Just when she thought she couldn't feel any shittier with herself, she thought. "We're not gonna see each other again and I'm not abstaining from sex, Quinn. The last time just really got me thinking about some things."

"Interesting." Quinn teased. "Care to elaborate what these _things _this girl had you think about?"

"That just because I've been fucked by some people doesn't mean I should fuck with someone else's feelings, too." Greg's words were the first to pop up in her mind. "In ten years, you're gonna find true love and get married, and grow old with someone and have beautiful blonde kids, while I wait to die alone. It's sad but that's what I want –"

"No, that's not what you want." Quinn interrupted knowingly.

"Well, that's what I need to do. Because there's possibly nothing in this world that I don't fuck up or otherwise, Quinn. I'm destined to be alone, and that's just how it's gonna be. I accept that –"

"Jesus, you're twenty-one, grow up and stop being a fucking _emo_ and shit already. I don't want to hear how you have plotted your old sad life is going to be. I'm more interested to hear about how this girl made you think of changing it."

She closed her eyes and sighed, and recalled the first time she woke up to Brittany.

"That morning, I woke up seeing her face and, really, it took my breath away when she smiled at me the moment I opened my eyes. She was really beautiful, Quinn. And I don't remember a lot about what happened before we ended up in my room that night, but that morning she was, like, the sweetest person I've ever known. And I shouldn't crave to have that every morning anymore because I made up my mind. And so I freaked out when she suggested that we keep seeing each other. It was instinctive that I pushed her away and ended up hurting her so much. I just feel so fucked up and it's been eating me for days."

She wasn't sure why she omitted the part where Brittany was actually some girl from her past who she may or may have not felt a special connection with. But she thinks that if she includes that part, Quinn would only grill her more and force her to run around New York to find Brittany and beg for her back, which would be impossible anyway because Brittany looked determined to shut her out of her life.

"I ran into her at the grocery store earlier. I wanted to talk to her and apologize but she ran away before I can say anything, and I was just standing there, with the groceries she had left and her voice ringing in my head over and over again about how she wished she had never met me and that she will never want to see my face again."

"So those _Dots_ –"

"Yes."

Quinn was astounded as she put the pieces together. Who would have thought that after just a few days she would come home to the news of some girl finally getting in Santana's hard head? "And there's no possible way that you can reach her?"

"No. _Nada_."

Santana looked like she had given up but Quinn was having none of it. They needed to find this girl if she had impacted Santana that much. "If you can just tell me her full name, maybe I can –"

"I don't know it. I was too stupid to bother asking."

"Well, how should I say this –" Quinn thought hard on how she could do to help with the situation. But if Santana didn't really know what to do about it that she had to give up like that, what else could she do when she herself had no idea who this person was? "Maybe you really won't see her again and maybe that's the only reason she came into your life – to send you a message. And that's what you've realized since that day." She hate to agree that it was, indeed, a hopeless case but she also did not want to be the bearer of false hopes. Santana had been through a lot and, honestly, Quinn had been so worried because Santana was so intent in crossing out love and happiness in her life, until (maybe) this girl came, and made her at least think about it, which is a really great progress, only to have that hope taken away almost immediately. She has to keep Santana from dwelling in her past and keep her moving on.

"Life doesn't go on if we keep hanging on the past, Santana. And there's something that I've always wanted to try doing for you if you just let me."

Santana looked pointedly at her friend, shaking her head.

This time, Quinn was determined, though. "I'm not going take no this time, Santana."

So this chapter was mainly of Santana's POV about what happened. Later on, I'm not sure yet which chapter it will be but really soon, we'll have the flashbacks to see why Brittany was so faithful and trusting to Santana...and also why Santana is the way she is, with her parents and Quinn, but I'm sure you already have an idea based on the events of this chapter. They are, after all, important details in the story and of Brittana.

As always, guys, kindly tell me what you thought about the chapter and the story in general, so far. I really can't write when I think no one's enjoying it, can I? Your reviews and favorites and follows and all were what made this chapter possible anyway. So thanks!

So question: What do you think does Quinn had in mind in the last part? And do you think the chapters were long? Cause I'll just make them shorter if it's hard to read or something. All reviews and suggestions are and will be appreciated, guys.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for taking this long to update, guys. College must come first BUT I had turned in all my remaining school works and exams today and semester is officially over for me! That means I'll be devoting all my time to writing this fanfic the whole break because I really have no life and I really want to finish writing this fic before I get busy again for the new semester next month so I hope I'd be inspired to write, write, and write for the rest of the break.

Also, I apologize beforehand if there are any errors, whatsoever. I'm drained with all the final school requirements I'd done and I just started this chapter last night. I didn't have any time to proofread, and I really don't want to delay posting this. So if there are any errors, etc. that would really bother you, kindly point it out for me. As always, thanks for the reviews and favorites and all. Really encouraging to at least know that there are people reading. So I'm gonna start writing now while you read. Thanks!

Chapter 3

Heartache exposed to the world in broad daylight, Saturday morning, Brittany came running away from Santana's apartment, bloodshot eyes that wouldn't stop streaming with tears, and a practically bruised heart. Talk about _walk of shame_. She had to assure the cab driver a handful of times that she was alright when she couldn't stop sobbing the whole drive home.

Fortunately, no one was around when she got back in their apartment. Her roommate works almost the whole day on Saturdays and she couldn't be more thankful for that. Rachel would always be Rachel in every particular situation and, given Brittany's current devastated emotional state, would only offer to sing a list of depressing numbers from her long playlist of sad love songs that she so painstakingly prepares for whenever the opportunity calls.

And really, she didn't need Rachel's help to keep the tears coming. She had already cried her heart out, as it is. She couldn't remember crying like that before. Not even the time she was informed about having to repeat her senior year in high school, and maybe because she had already expected that to happen. But what Santana did? She never had seen it coming, not when all along, she had always believed that Santana, well, the _Santana_ that she had known, would never do her any harm.

Hours passed without her realizing how long and, still, tears were stubbornly flowing from her seriously stung eyes as if it was the given punishment for her lack of better judgment – sleeping with someone on the same night they met (or, reunited) and expect for a happy fairytale ending? How could she be so stupid?

She desperately tried to forget everything that happened, think they were all just a part of a really cruel nightmare. It barely helped, though, when she knows that not even the most horrible nightmare in the world could haunt her heart and mind, and make her cry liters of tears, like that.

Heartbreak aside, she had felt disgusted with herself, too. Feeling so dirty but she couldn't even be bothered to take the few steps to the bathroom to cleanse herself, not even the smudged make-up she didn't have the chance last night to remove from her face that was now drenched with tears. She had gone limp with sorrow.

A few more hours later, realizing how soon it was now until nighttime – and Rachel's arrival – she bothered to write a note and walked lifelessly towards her door, pasted the note for Rachel that says she's tired and needed the early rest, and locked the door. She was thankful the diva obediently did not bother her the entire night.

She didn't get the rest she said she needed, though. All night long, everything in her was not at peace. Opened or shut, her eyes could only see Santana everywhere. Santana's eyes that were beautiful as always but had now become so deceitful. Her flawless olive skin that were now free from any taint and all those bruises that she could remember seeing, and memorizing, when Santana earned them for being so mischievous and overprotective of Brittany when they were little. Those little things, and many other more, made her realize how Santana had really changed – from her appearance to her personality. As though who she had met last night was the impostor evil twin sister who couldn't be more opposite to the Santana she knew.

And every thought and memory just comes with a heavy sigh and another set of warm tears. Last night – her first time – and it being an unforgettable first experience with someone she positively thought, at least while it lasted, she was really easily falling for. Every girl she knows would dream of giving away their precious someone to the right person – to the person who owns their heart. And she really thought she did. No one made her feel giving up and wanting for it, desiring it desperately. But why did it have to end up so wrong?

She was torn with wanting to hug her pillow or not. She needed all the comfort she could get but the softness it gives as she clung to it tightly only reminded her of how Santana's body felt and hotly moved against her own. And every memory just starts to flood like a mental torture.

The wonderful tingles in her ears as Santana's hot breaths whispered words of sweet gentleness in them. The softness of those delicious plump lips grazing her mouth, every inch of her blazing skin, against her neck, and in between her heaving breasts, down to her clenched abs, and onto her navel, down to – No.

Santana, that cruel heartbreaker, was not worth all these tears. She had been yearning for that special childhood friend who cared for her so much, loved her, and gave her only good memories. The Santana that she had been wasting tears for now clearly wasn't the same person. The happy memories, of course, she understands were difficult to keep from tearing up about as they were relived in her mind. Because, really, how was she to forget about the only kind of love that she learned?

Santana whom she had given her first chaste kiss. Santana who never lets her be 'It" in tag and punches everyone who tries to protest. Santana who always helpfully hook the worm on the fish pole for her when they went fishing because Brittany was terrified of touching them. Santana who, with her missing two front teeth, promised to marry her someday, when they can finally afford a beautiful white dress. And all the hundreds of memories of Santana that she had preserved in her mind all these years.

But the memories with Santana from last night? How can something be so beautiful and painful at the same time?

Sunday morning, Rachel was out early, leaving her alone again until Kurt made a visit later in the afternoon. She put Rachel's thick-rimmed reading glasses on to hide her puffy red eyes from her friend, as if it was any help. Thankfully, the excuse of having sore eyes came in handy. Or maybe Kurt had just taken a handful of happy pills to not notice Brittany's bullshit excuse.

"I was going to come here and check on you yesterday but that guy from the club asked me out for lunch and-" Kurt's enthusiastic report of a new prospect fell on deaf ears as Brittany continued to stare blankly outside the window of their humble apartment.

When it comes to love, her friends had it so easy, why had she not? Tina is in love. Kurt is never single. And Rachel, who has a particular taste in men, and whose love life only revolves around two sketchy guys that she alternately dates after breaking up with the other, almost in a monthly basis as if with a pattern, was always content with the kind of romance she has. Maybe people were right, after all. Maybe she really is that stupid. She was, after all, gullible enough to believe a childish promise, and instantly spread her legs for someone who hasn't bothered to be seen by her for the last 13 years, as revolting as that sounds now.

"Where were you the other night?" Kurt's inquiry snapped her out of her thoughts. He sounded so curious, the suspicious interest in his face was glaringly obvious and it only worsen Brittany's hurt, knowing what was surely implied in his question.

How would she explain what happened without relaying the information that she had been used, her precious first experience robbed from her through lies and alcohol, and her stupidity. Of course, Kurt and their friends would be the last people on Earth to judge her for what she had so given up easily on someone who is practically a stranger to her now. But Santana had already thought her cheap and easy, she couldn't risk anyone at least getting an idea that she was actually like that, too. "At the club, when we came back from dancing, you weren't there anymore. We supposed you went home without telling us but when we called Rachel, she told us you weren't home, either. So?"

When Brittany didn't budge, albeit with a forlorn expression, Kurt persisted, greatly hoping that the expression on the girl's face was not an indication of what could possibly have happened to one of his best friends, and on her birthday, too. "Did you went somewhere else with someone?"

"I went out with a friend." Brittany replied dismissively. Kurt still raised an eyebrow, though, prompting her to tell further. "For some…late night coffee."

"A hot friend, perhaps?" His eyes suddenly gleaming with great interest and added before Brittany could deny his a "Are you going to see them again?"

"No!" Brittany answered too instantly, raising Kurt's suspicion. Brittany regrets not keeping her mouth shut, in the first place. Now Kurt surely wouldn't let this slide. "She was…just in town, for a short visit. She doesn't like staying in one place. We will never see each other again. I'm sure of that." She casually lied, realizing for herself the unintentional metaphor.

"Sure." Kurt rolled his eyes disbelievingly. Something in Brittany's expression was really telling that the blonde was keeping something from him. He knows, though, that Brittany doesn't like keeping things to herself. In due time, the blonde will open up, hopefully. He thought of a diversion and remembered the other thing he came to ask about. "So, did you find a new dance partner?"

At the inquiry, Brittany bolted up from her seat with a loud gasp. "Oh my god! I forgot about the audition. It's tomorrow! I'm so screwed!"

And screwed, she was.

Monday morning, she couldn't find a dance partner in such a short notice but, luckily, the judges permitted her to audition without one. However, when the song Chad, her supposed-to-be dance partner, chose to perform to for this audition, started to play Brittany had lost it and started tearing up again. Why in the world did she agree to make a contemporary dance interpretation for Sam Smith's _Stay With Me_ to audition?

Clearly, she did not get the part. Her very first rejection since she started getting interested in auditioning for performances in Juilliard. Her tears couldn't be controlled even before she was told the result.

She called Kurt right after. Thankfully, Kurt had mistaken Brittany's tears as the result of the unfortunate outcome of the audition, which was not actually entirely incorrect, and tried consoling her the entire drive. Kurt dropped her off at Rory's – a small diner she had been working at part-time with her friends since moving in New York to attend Juilliard. She really wasn't supposed to work on Mondays but Rachel had a last minute call for a big rehearsal and begged Brittany to take her shift.

It was her first time back to work after…well, Santana. She let out a long heavy sigh, rubbing her stung eyes at the memory of the other day, and started putting on some make-up that she never really made an effort for at work before. She was always known by everyone in the diner as the bubbly and always sunny blonde waitress but when she entered the establishment with a morose expression that was rarely seen on her, everyone's brows furrowed in worry and confusion. Not wanting any further unwanted attention to herself, she feigned the best happy face she could when she got out of the changing room.

It felt like the longest time at work. She was monotonously taking and serving the orders, faking smiles that were obviously, well, fake here and there, earning curious glances from her best friend, Tina, and her Irish boss who has outspokenly expressed favoritism towards her.

She was just counting down the last ten minutes of her shift when Tina was called to sing in their small stage since Rachel was not around. Rachel would sing all day if she had to and never misses any opportunity to take the center of the small stage at Rory's unless there's a bigger opportunity to showcase her "unmatched and superior" talent that even while waitressing and handing orders, she's performing. So the said last minute performance was a big deal for the Asian girl.

"Guess what I'll be singing?"

No matter how she makes an effort to, she just couldn't find herself to mirror her best friend's excitement. "What is it?"

"Take a guess. Hint: It's a Taylor Swift song." Tina reveals as she positioned herself in front of the keyboard.

She really can't feign any interest to play Tina's guessing game, and she's not even remotely interested in Taylor Swift's music to at least make any guesses for a song title. But one thing's for certain: If it's a Taylor Swift song, it's not going to be good for her already broken heart.

'_Say you're sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to'_

As she had expected. It has been rather overplayed by Tina ever since her then brokenhearted Asian best friend converted from being a death metal fan to Top 40 pop music in senior year of high school when her "perfect boyfriend" dumped her for some hot easy-to-get cheerleader. She remembered complaining about it before when Tina was having some last song syndrome and annoyingly replayed the song to no end in an hour and a half of drive to Tina's family's cabin in Ohio after prom. She had hated that song passionately for the pain it brought her ears at Tina's abuse of the replay button but now it was for an entirely different reason. She was now concerned about the pain it rekindled in her heart and all the memory it inevitably brought along.

'_As I paced back and forth all this time__  
><em>_Cause I honestly believed in you'_

There was a short moment where she mentally chastised herself, for the millionth time since Saturday morning, for actually believing in Santana's words that night despite all the obvious pretenses. Santana obviously didn't remember who she was the moment Brittany revealed to knowing the other girl and yet, at the end of the night, she still decided to submit herself naked and writhing underneath Santana's warm body in her bed.

'_Holding on__  
><em>_The days drag on'__  
><em> 

Oh, how she remembered how heavenly the experience was while it lasted. Now, it made her feel nothing but a used trash, dumped and forgotten.

'_Stupid girl,__I should've known, I should've have known'_

And before she knew it, tears fall freely in her eyes again like it was not something out of the ordinary. Luckily for her, the lights had been dimmed otherwise her leaking eyes would have been visible enough to get noticed and Tina would have instantly stopped her performance and jump at her comfort because, not so much like Rachel, Tina would know when tears are emitted from having the heart broken over something or when it's apparently merely provoked by a certain someone's performance.

'_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale'_

Inevitably, predictable as a boring cycle, following the uncontrollable sobs are the memories that she had been trying her best to block since that day.

"_Why does David always pick on me and call me ugly? Do I look like a duckling?" Seven-year old Brittany asked with a sad pout, arm linked with her bestfriend's, her head perched comfortably in the dark-skinned little girl's shoulder._

"_Don't worry about him. He's just a big meanie. If he was a lady, he would look like Ursula and that makes you Princess Ariel, Brit." Santana said with a proud look, one of her countless of different expert ways to make the widest smiles in the little blonde's face._

"_Really?" Santana nodded with certainty. "And who would you be then?"  
><em> 

_Santana seemed to be thinking it hard while looking down at her scuffed feet before looking up with a bashful face. "I don't know. I can just be Sebastian the crab if it means I'm gonna be beside you all the time."_

_But Brittany doesn't want that, just like how she knows Santana doesn't want just that, too. "That's silly. You would be Prince Eric if I was Ariel because we play "mommy" and "daddy" and, I don't know, San, our Baby Barbie doesn't look like a crabby crab to me."_

_Santana met Brittany's smiling eyes, nodded happily, petting the blonde's head ever so affectionately. "You are so smart, Britt-Britt."_

_As always, Brittany had expected to hear that. It warms her innocent young heart how Santana would always remark that in everything she says and does. Santana was always ever the only one to tell her that._

But it would all just be a memory from now on. Because _that_ Santana does not exist anymore. Just like how she stopped existing in Santana's life the moment she left Brittany behind in Lima.

'_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town'_

"_Don't leave me, San."_

"_I told you, I will come back for you, Britt-Britt." When Brittany didn't look convinced and continued pouting, Santana added. "I would never lie to you, Brit. My papi and mami said we were only gonna visit my abuela. I'm not sure where it is. California?"_

"_Is that far?" the little blonde innocently asked, letting her best friend wipe her wet cheeks._

_Santana frowned, clueless. "I think so. But I promise to come back so don't cry."_

_When Brittany's face were finally free from falling tears, she leaned in to give her best friend the tightest hug. "Will I still be your favorite girl when you come back?"_

_Santana grinned widely at her best friend's innocent question, exposing her set of teeth that were still missing some. "Always, Britt. You know I will always love you the most."_

_Brittany started smiling wide at that. They had been saying that a lot to each other these days since Brittany said it means they will always be together even though they're not seeing each other because that's what her mom and dad would tell each other over the phone when the other was at work. "I love you, too, San. Always."_

Lima was the place of her childhood, of her immaturity, of troubles in high school, and yearning for someone who doesn't even care to remember who she was. She should have figured that out when not even a single letter, or anything at all to remind her that she was still remembered, was sent to her from Santana for all the 13 years of being apart. Of course, why would a California girl so much as look back at a loser town like Lima, and equally as hopeless girl as herself.

'_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down'_

She remembered the first few months of living in New York, when she keeps calling home and doesn't let the conversations end without asking her parents if there was any news about Santana. She kept inserting that part in any conversation until her mother got tired and suggested that it was "_time to just let it go, Brittany_". She was stubborn about it. She stopped asking her mom about Santana but secretly continued to hope that she would be in Lima when Santana decides to come home. Mother always knows best, she had now tested and proved, the hard way.

'_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around'_

She now hates Taylor Swift with a passion. 

"Brittany, are you alright?" She didn't even realize Tina had stopped singing and was now standing by her side, rubbing her back consolingly.

"I just – I just remembered something." She said in between small sniffles while trying to come up with a story to cover up her breakdown. "There was some news about – this cat…that died in the sewers."

Tina's eyes widen comically. "My singing reminded you of a dead cat? I mean, how am I supposed to feel about that?"

"I just remembered Tubbington, that's all. You were great, Tina. You should sing here more often."

Tina snorted, almost laughing sarcastically. "Well, tell that to Rachel and see if you can survive a possible counter-rant about how she's "the only go-to girl for a quality performance" in here without your ears falling off."

Brittany decided to use the small topic diversion as an escape for Tina's possible interrogations and went straight to their lockers to change and clock out.

Rachel was in their small living room, completing her nightly routine of watching Barba Streisand's concert DVDs, while in the treadmill with all the weird facial products Kurt suggested on, and belting out some notes. Rachel always gives all her focus on any task she's intent in completing so it was really not difficult for Brittany to skip quietly into her bedroom so as to not give Rachel any chance to catch her with her sad red eyes.

She had started being a recluse, avoided her friends since then and only had a quick conversation with Rachel the next day, when the brunette came home from a family reunion. Rachel told her about the cousins she had met who had just moved in to New York from the West. That alone was another painful reminder of the brunette she had been dying to forget.

She had inadvertently made a boring routine for herself for the last few days. It was all just school, practice some, work, and binge on sweets while watching depressing movies in Netflix while waiting for Rachel at night. Keeping herself occupied, despite the boring set of limited activities she could do alone, was the only way to keep herself from thinking about Santana. Doesn't mean it helped her completely but, at least, from having Santana constantly in her mind, the flashbacks would only now come sporadically. She was getting there, she thinks. Until Rachel came prancing in their apartment Thursday night, crying excitedly like she had picked up a winning lottery ticket in the street.

"Brittany!" Rachel could be held yelling from outside before she could even barge into the room. "Guess what?"

Indifferently, while sorting out her laundry, Brittany decided to just humor the loud brunette. "You have, yet again, persuaded your professors to give you another major solo at a big shot musical show or whatever it is you do in that school that you seem to enthusiastically participate in on a weekly basis."

"You are so good at this!" Rachel clapped her hands proudly in affirmation, eyes twinkling with pride. "However, I still think I'm making it easy on you. Because what else would be the first thing to pop up in everybody's mind when they hear the name "Rachel Berry" other than my perfectly exemplary vocal talent and how it should be a crime to not give me the biggest solo in every performance. Even that's the only thing on my mind."

Brittany feigned a yawn to get away from her friend. "Do you need me for anything, Rach? Cause I could really use some rest right now." She had put aside the laundry she had yet to finish sorting just to get away from having company.

"Well, I do." Rachel pulled Brittany to sit next to her. "NYADA will be doing a show that would commemorate the rock n' roll music scene of the 80s. And if you must remember, we did a lot of 80's rock back in Glee club. Oh, how amazing those days were, beating the boys' team with our awesome classic rock n' roll mash-ups. So I'm singing a Bon Jovi song and I need you to tell me how I did." Rachel stood and walked to where her iPhone was connected to the dock and hit play. The instrumentals started to play and the diva went into her choreographed position in the middle of the room.

'_Should have seen it coming when the roses died  
>Should have seen the end of summer in your eyes'<em>

_Oh man_, Brittany slapped her forehead.

Rachel began singing with her exaggerated expressions and gestures.

_'Should have listened when you said, "Goodnight"_

_You really meant goodbye'_

As if the world was conspiring to torment her head and her heart, just when she thought she was really close to completely take everything that happened with Santana since that night out of her memory, Rachel, as her mission during every performance, succeeded in digging up all the deep emotions of regret, anger, sadness about Santana that she had been trying to bury into oblivion. Rachel really is good at choosing songs for a particular story but she sure does do it in an impeccably bad timing.

__

_'Baby, ain't it funny, how I never ever learn to fall?  
>You're really on your knees when you think you're standing tall'<br>_

She fought so hard to block it, but the memory of waking up to Santana's serene flawless sleeping face, her beautiful eyes closed under those perfect long eyelashes that, as she stared lovingly for so long, slightly fluttered in her peaceful slumber. She looked just so beautiful and pure, and how that moment felt so fitting, like how their hands were always fittingly entwined in their childhood days, may they be coloring their works in class, or sliding in the park, or running away from the bullies that Santana had thrown a handful of sands at.

'_But only fools are 'Know it all's' and I played that fool for you'_

That line especially hit home for her.

'_I cried and I cried there were nights that I died for you, baby  
>I tried and I tried to deny your love drove me crazy, baby'<em>

At this point, Brittany was full on crying and it was the exact reaction that Rachel desired, encouraging the brunette to perform even more dramatically.

'_If the love that I've got for you is gone'_

She doesn't love Santana. Not anymore. She keeps convincing herself and she would keep convincing herself until it is so.

_'If the river I cried ain't that long'_

Heck. Why is she even crying still?

_'Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong, this ain't a love song'_

"Rachel, stop!"

Rachel did not heed immediately and continued to exaggerate her singing.

'_Baby, I thought you and me would stand the test of time_ –"

"Stop it, Rachel!" Brittany could not take it anymore and yelled violently at her friend, something that was really out of character for her. "If you don't stop right now, I will cut you. I will cut you in the fucking throat, Rachel! Don't test me!"

"Brittany, did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked, more confused than threatened, because Brittany, really, looked as threatening as a growling little puppy. "Did I not hit the notes flawlessly? Was there any fault with my pitch?"

Ignoring her friend's music-centric distress, Brittany stormed out, slamming the door shut.

Rachel may have the tendency of being self-centered most of the time but she knows when something's not right, especially when it comes to Brittany who was rarely out of character. She would have liked to follow but she knows Brittany wanted to be alone, or rather, she guesses that's what her friend had wanted. She wasn't really sure what to do. Brittany had never been like that before. The blonde never lashes out at anyone, not even to their tormentors at high school who constantly bullies them every time they breathe the air outside the choir room. And to think Brittany had only started acting like that a few days ago. A few days after she celebrated her 21st birthday, Rachel realizes.

A sensible thought suddenly popped up in her head. What if Brittany didn't want to be alone anymore? What if that's why she's not been her usual self lately? Because she's just turned twenty-one and, yet, still alone and single. She then started plotting an effective approach for her blossoming plan.

Brittany had just clocked out from another boring day at work Thursday afternoon, and had successfully escaped a possible probing by her friends about her unusual behavior. She had nothing big going on at school ever since she failed that audition. It felt lonelier than ever whenever she's left alone with her thoughts and flashbacks in their apartment so upon realizing that their pantry had run out of sweets when she devoured them all after hearing that they could cure loneliness and depression, she stopped by at the grocery store, something she normally wouldn't do alone because she always gets the calculation wrong and ends up getting more than she could pay or picking up anything that would probably be of no use to them but looks good in her eyes anyway.

While deciding which cereal to buy this time, at the corner of her eye, a familiar figure of a brunette quickly passed by towards the next aisle and disappeared before she could turn her head completely at the figure. She mentally scolded herself with a heavy sigh. She can't be thinking that every brunette that passes by in every street of New York is Santana.

But when she was trying to control herself not to throw a punch at the cashier who was calmly being an ass, she later found herself channeling all her pent up anger at the same brunette that she had been dreading to meet again who had a stupid puppy-face on. How dare Santana stood in her presence with that sad look in her face like she had been the victim of her own shameful idea of a "hump and dump". How it bothers Brittany to see her deceitful face again. And when Santana uttered her name, she should have been glad she's not referred to as the unknown "Bridget" anymore but, it only disgusted her and incremented the anger that she was not used to feeling. Santana said she wanted to talk but Brittany will not ever indulge her. Not this time, not anymore. Santana may have mistaken her for a cheap little slut one time but it was certainly the last.

After she had said all her final words for Santana, she threw one last violent look at those deceiving brown eyes and ran as fast as she could, away from that heartless skank who had destroyed her innocence and all her fantasies about love, and fairytales, promises.

She ended up crying, as she had been doing lately, all night, torn, thinking what Santana possibly meant when she said she wanted to talk but tried to assure herself that she did the right thing running away and dodging what possible lies she's going to spew again.

Brittany had nothing to lose. She was depressed. She had lost her virginity and the childhood sweetheart she had been yearning for 13 years turned out to be the biggest douche bag of the universe and treated her like a tramp. So when Rachel barged into her room the next day to wake her up for school when she slept until almost lunch time and started her long scripted rant:

"Brittany, I know how you have so many times turned down this genius idea that I'm about to yet again propose to you, but this denial has to end right now. You haven't been yourself for the last couple of days. You haven't been cleaning your room, you have crumbs of wafers on your bed. You've been mean, distant, and cranky, and always hindering me from showcasing my outstanding vocal abilities in our own apartment that I'm only offering you as a free entertainment! I mean, how is that even possible? You are an angel, Brittany, for the last almost 10 years that we've been together as best friends. But these days, you swear almost every time you touch something, and that is something you never do. I think you're depressed and lonely. And I'm really worried because that is something nobody should be feeling unless they're already twenty-five years old and still without a Tony, or in your case, a tour with Britney Spears or Gaga."

And then randomly suggested, for the millionth time since they became friends, to start dating again, she had no idea what possessed her when she instantly said _yes_. It doesn't mean, however, that she didn't regret that thoughtless decision not more 2 minutes later. But Rachel was already out of the room, nowhere to be found, as if she already sensed Brittany's impending withdrawal.

Rachel was definitely on a mission. Only a day had gone by since Brittany was persuaded to agree on a date, she skipped her way enthusiastically into the blonde's room first thing in the morning to inform Brittany that she had booked her a date later that night.

"What the heck, Rachel! What were you thinking?" Brittany's voice raised in exasperation. "A blind date? Seriously, what are we, in the 80's? How did you even think I'm going to be able to prepare myself in time when you know I still have classes the whole afternoon?"

"Brittany, calm down. You know, what I learned as a performer is that you always have to be prepared at all times for you will never know when the role of your dreams will present itself on your way and you'll have to fight for it." Rachel explained in defense. "Take for example, that impromptu audition I did for Maria in our West Side Story play in NYADA, five months ago. I was only informed about it 3 minutes before the audition schedule but I nailed it like no one else. Now I know my innate amazingness and superb talent alone landed me that role but I know that my unsurpassed confidence and overall preparedness played a big part in that, too."

Brittany could only shake her head while Rachel was being swallowed by her ego again.

"And, Brittany, if you dream of love, you should always open up and prepare yourself for the prospect of a new romance, not deprive it of any opportunity, no matter if it takes too long or if it just out of the blue greets you in the face at the moment you least expected it, because you will never know when a simple attraction with someone you had met in random blossoms into something real and magical and forever. I mean, that's the concept a soul mate, right? Isn't that what you've always wanted to have, that's why you've saved your heart for this long?"

Brittany wanted to counter that it was not a nameless soul mate that she saved her heart for because, really, for so many years, she thought she had already met hers. But no, she had decided to scrap that idea now. And besides, it's just futile to try winning against Rachel Berry in almost everything.

"It's just – I don't know, Rachel. What if this person turns out to be a serial killer or something?"

"Oh, sweet, sweet Brittany. Do you think I would let that happen with you?" Rachel let out a dramatic gasp. "Not knowing who your date would be will only heighten the excitement. To keep this a mystery, what you will. Besides, I had only received confirmation from my co-matchmaker this morning that the other party agreed to the date but the only soonest available schedule would be tonight. So without further argument, so as to not sabotage this mission and to not make you miss the chance of meeting the perfect match for you, I have agreed to it and called you immediately to buy you plenty time for preparation. And, of course, no worries, Brittany, I am volunteering to escort you to the location and get you comfortable with your date first before I leave you to work on a potential romance." Rachel finished with a wide impish grin.

Brittany could only shake her head in defeat. "This is really stupid, Rachel, but okay, I will go to that impromptu date, and if it turns out to be a disaster, it will take you at least five more years to make me even consider doing one again."

"Great!" Rachel dramatically pumped her fists in success. "Oh, I really hope this date will really have the potential of turning into a blissful romance so I could sing Barbra Streisand and Bryan Adam's _I Finally Found Someone_ on your wedding day. I mean, the song would be fitting if this is how your love story would begin, right?"

How Brittany dreaded the idea, after what she had been through just recently. "Talk about weddings one more time, Rachel, and just forget this "date" would even happen."

Rachel was just glad Brittany had finally taken her suggestion. "So remember, your date will be at 7:00 in the evening, so I'll come pick you up at around 6:30."

It took Brittany a little over three hours to pick an outfit, perfect her make-up, and look her best for the date. It was her first time in a really long while so, of course, she is allowed to take her time. She only got home a few hours ago from school after a major exam in one of her difficult classes. She was stressed, a little depressed, and still hurting, but she was determined to overcome all of that tonight. Despite how stupid this idea of a blind date sounds, she was determined to go through with it, if it means it would help her take her mind off Santana and move on.

Besides, if the date did turn out terrible, it will only last for a few hours and she can decide not to continue it then she will have an excuse to finally shut her friends up and she can move on with her life with what little positivity still left in her after that painful memory with the she-devil.

"One date. Just one date." she mentally chanted.

Even with the right amount of make-up on, she could still see clearly the exhaustion in her face. Rachel still complimented how she looked, though, in her tight mid-length royal blue dress that was a birthday gift from Rachel's dads. Rachel's taste in fashion had drastically improved since high school so she decided to trust her this time.

Right on schedule, they arrived at Mario's, a popular restaurant in New York that Brittany had passed by daily but hadn't been inside once. She was still controlling her shaking when Rachel inquired of their reservation and they were led to their designated table.

"Oh, there he is!" Rachel pointed at a table on the other side of the spacious room where a young man with a _mohawk_ (and a hideously styled one, that is, Brittany added) was sitting, seemingly impatiently checking the time on his watch.

"Okay, hold up, Rachel." She stopped on her tracks and pulled Rachel with her. "He's an okay looking guy, but what makes you think a guy with a weird hairstyle as that is –"

"Oh, calm down, Brittany. Noah might have the ugliest hairstyle in New York, possibly in the entire universe, but when you get to know him, he's actually kind of a sweetheart." Rachel defended, flashing her sickening wide smile that made Brittany instantly regret her decision of agreeing to go. "Noah!"

The young man's gaze landed on her friend and stood up to greet them. "Rachel Berry, loud as always!" he charmingly joked.

The two shared a brief hug before Rachel pulled the blonde and gestured at her, "Brittany, meet Noah Puckerman, one of the cousins I told you about that I met at the reunion." Brittany slightly cringed as she met the man's hungry eyes and the equally strange smirk on his face. "Noah, this my best friend, Brittany."

"So, this is her? Damn, cousin, you said she was pretty, but if you told me she is that hot, I wouldn't think twice in volunteering myself to date her."

"Wait, what?" The statement made Brittany slightly recoil in confusion, not that she didn't feel any relief a little later knowing this creepy looking guy wasn't the one set up for her, after all. "So, you're not my date?" She mentally sighed in relief at the possibility of her guess. You'll never know what a guy who looks like this Noah hangs out with.

"Unfortunately not, mamacita." The guy gave a shrug and a smug smirk. "Don't be too sad, though. Your date, my best friend, who is being an asshole right now will be a little late, but if you can't wait, maybe the two of us can –"

"Puckerman!" Brittany's ears perked up at the familiar raspy voice. "I didn't know you're all here already. I hope I'm not that late. I swear, I arrived three minutes ago. It was just really difficult to find a parking space, this place is packed!"

"No!" the blonde's face redden in anger when she turned around and confirmed her strong speculation of the newcomer's identity. If it isn't Santana Lopez. Brittany clenched her fists in anger. The universe hates her. Fate is punishing her. Because, really, of all people? Santana doesn't only pick up her one-night stands from random clubs, apparently, she sometimes take them out to a fancy dinner first, too. But she had promised herself never again fall into Santana's trap. "I have to get out of here!"

Brittany walked out as fast as she could, missing how Santana's shock expression played, unable to even think of anything to say.

It was Rachel who chased after her friend.

It took several seconds for both Noah and Santana to register what had just transpired. Confused, Noah nudged the brunette's arm. "Dude, what was that about?" Santana could only flash him an equally confused expression. "Well, there's no time to look dumb here, is there? Go after her!"

Without even thinking what his suggestion would entail, Santana quickly recovered from being stupefied and sped up towards the exit, hoping it was not too late to actually go after the blonde.

Rachel only got a hold of Brittany as soon as the blonde was outside the establishment. "Brittany, wait!"

"I'm not going back there, Rachel! If you need to, go ahead. I can go back home myself." Brittany angrily spat. 

"Brittany, wait! What's wrong?" asked an utterly confused Rachel.

"What's wrong? She's what's wrong!" the blonde yelled back, making Rachel flinch a bit at her best friend's unusual manner.

"Wait, is this because we set you up with a woman? Are you not comfortable with the idea of dating someone of the same sex? Are you not gay, or bisexual, at least? 'Cause I swear you were if your apparent lack of interest in men for so many years was any indication. Because if that's it then we can just politely tell them that and perhaps, if they can recommend you another date with someone of the opposite gender."

"Rachel, it's not about that!" Brittany said through gritted teeth as she continued to pace back and forth, impatiently waiting for a cab. "It's her, okay? It's her."

"Okay, I'm really confused here, so will you be so kind as to enlighten me –"

"Brittany!"

Brittany violently jolted the familiar tan hand that shamelessly grazed with her shoulder. "Go away!"

Santana did not budge though and continued to beg. "Brittany, please hear me out."

Rachel was even more confused at the exchange. She was told that this Santana person had only moved to New York not long ago and Brittany had not shared with her anything at all about meeting anyone new. These two couldn't have possibly known each other long enough to have Brittany lash out like Santana was the culprit of Lord Tubbington's death or something. "Uhm, excuse me, I don't really understand what's going on in here."

"You're Rachel, right?" Rachel dumbly nodded at Santana's inquiry. "Can you give us a minute? I promise I won't hurt her, or anything." Brittany had started walking further away so Santana started chasing after her, leaving the bewildered other friend behind. "Brittany!"

"What now, huh? Are you going to shove it to my face how you deceived me and tricked me into letting you in my pants and laugh at my stupidity the morning right after?" Brittany abruptly stopped in her tracks, tears evidently gleaming in her now red eyes. "Do it, Santana. I have nothing to lose now. You've taken everything from me. Even my pride and dignity. I don't know what else you still want from me. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Brittany, just hear me out first, please."

"And, what for? So you can charm me into your bed again? It's not happening, Santana." Brittany, again, jerked Santana's hand hovering over her arm away. Wiping away the sneaky tear that had fallen before she could even realize, facing Santana with all the control she could muster not to break down again. "You fooled me once, and I'll die before I let you twice!"

Santana recognized the anger and sadness but she was not going to give up this time. For some reason, fate has given her another chance of meeting Brittany, and hopefully, what they say about the third time being a charm would work on her favor because she really needed all the luck she could get to win Brittany's trust again. "Brittany, please just give me this chance to explain. I was an asshole for doing that to you, but please, just this one time, listen to what I have to say."

"I have decided, Santana. I will never want to see your face again."

Brittany was one second from storming out again when she felt Santana's sudden grip on her hand. How she missed the warm touch of those soft smooth hands. And she fought everything in her not to give in, forget everything, and sink into Santana's embrace. But she was determined to fight against it. She will never succumb to Santana's temptations any longer and she was ready to tell the brunette that when she turned to face the other girl only to witness the one thing she least expected.

Santana's eyes glimmer with tears.

And though she was not even crying like Brittany had, because Santana never does that, she never cries, but she just stood stiff there, fresh tears just fell slowly from her sorry eyes. There was only one other time that Brittany saw her like that: when they were saying goodbye to each other thirteen years ago, not knowing what the future holds, but still promising to come back to each other. Even then, Santana, innocent and young, fought tears just to be the stronger one for Brittany, as always.

And here she was, begging, tearing up. "Please?"

Brittany had never been this torn in her entire life.

So, would Brittany give Santana a chance to talk this time? Shippers: "Is that even a question?!" Hahaha I feel you, guys. But let's not make this easy on Santana lol Poor, sweet Brittany. The world is against her. Why is Santana even going on a date, though? The heck made her do that? _Hint: Last chapter_.

I had to edit this chapter and remove some parts and scrap some ideas on how the story will go. I've decided to tone-down the angst level a bit because I figured that if my motivation for starting this story was the announcement of Brittana's engagement then this shouldn't be too depressing, right? Glee had already done that job for us. So I hope you're not just here for the angst lol. There will still be some drama, of course. Lots. But I would really appreciate any input and review from you guys so, yeah. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. I'm back to bringing you my weekly updates. Thanks again for taking to review, favorite, follow, and read.

Now to serious matters. jk. (**this will be a semi-long rant about the story so you can just totally SKIP it if you'd prefer**) I just wanna clear up issues that has been brought since 1st chapter. And I'm sorry, to those who had been telling me about it, that it took me this long to address your thoughts. I wasn't supposed to say all of this since it's going to be further explained in the later chapters anyway but I guess it's my fault for not being clear with my writing.

First, Britt here doesn't necessarily loathe the idea of sex. The comment about "feeling dirty after" or something was just that, she had always been uncomfortable about giving her first time to anyone she thinks isn't the right person for her (mostly explained in ch. 1 with her ex-BFs). She expected too much from Santana and when she ended up disappointed and hurt, felt like she had been used (and that is just mainly because her expectations were not met). However, you could also interpret her opinion about Santana after what happened as **biased** and almost thoughtless since she's hurt and all. To be fair, Santana did kinda lead her on (inadvertently, of course). She gave love and made love, and expected Santana did the same only to be told otherwise. However, it doesn't necessarily mean that since she doesn't want to just have one night stands means that she thinks everybody who does are dirty or something, it's just a matter of expectations. And her POV is obviously filled with bitter assumptions and ideas since she's just freshly hurt.

I'm sorry for not clearing it up better, I just thought that having Kurt as her best friend was kind of a given that she doesn't think every person who sleeps around are dirty or something (and this is exactly why I characterized Kurt like that and made them bffs). If you've noticed, I've kinda switched Kurt and Britt's thoughts about sex from the canon. In the show, Kurt was the more romantic and all, saving his first time for someone special and that's what I did to Britt here (so really, Brittana here is not entirely canon-based). This is also why I asked you guys to pay attention to the other characters and how they are portrayed because they are greatly related to Britt and San's personalities, story, etc. ex. Kurt, Quinn, the parents.

I'm really sorry if the characterizations bothers you also. I have to admit though that I'm really doing a poor job writing their POVs. It's been a really long while since I'd written anything, so. I just want to clear also that the "poor sweet Brittany" comment in the A/N in the last chapter was a terrible joke as a reference to Rachel's "sweet, sweet Brittany" term of endearment from that chapter as well as the heartbreak she was going through. I am aware that it is getting old and tiring, but unlike the child Britt, the adult Britt here is not so innocent and immaculate (and I'm sorry if I was not clear about it in Ch. 1), save for the virginity part. I hate most of their canon storyline but with this story, I can't stray away too much from their canon characterization because that seems fitting to the story. However, we are only in the 4th chapter and surely there will be character development eventually and character development is a major part of this story guys. As you can see Brittany isn't really that much of a "sweet and innocent" after what happened and Santana has her reasons for being the way she is, but we can see how her character changes and unfold, but I guess I was doing a poor job at making that clear every chapter.

Oh God, I'm not even sure if I'd actually cleared up any of your opinions with that long post. Phew. But as always, I appreciate and welcome all the criticisms, guys, because at least you are giving me a chance to explain stuffs that I was not clear about or I have to write better in every chapter. Keep 'em coming? Enjoy.

Chapter 4

"Whatever you have to say, say it now. I don't have all the time in the world, Santana, and I'm over wasting it." Brittany demanded, eyes as though blowing holes on the cup of coffee that had otherwise been ignored for the past ten or so minutes. "In fact, I really don't know why I still bothered to come here. But I did, so let's just quickly get over this."

Santana almost wanted to hit her head for losing the confidence to speak up in such an inopportune time. She thought she already had all the things she needed to say since the other night when she was practically begging for Brittany to give her a chance to explain her side. And now that, after not hearing anything from Brittany the whole day yesterday, she was finally given the opportunity that she was desperate for, faced with Brittany's scowling expression, all the mustered confidence had quickly deteriorated and all the words she had prepared to say had abandoned her antsy mind.

In the last about fifteen minutes that they sat there, she had finished her refill of coffee, too quickly in her nervousness, and asked for another one. A waiter – some young, nerdy looking boy who was probably in his teens – approached their table to tend to her request. He must have sensed the awkward atmosphere in the table between the two women, and while preoccupied with his curiosity, bumped a chair behind him as he made a step backward to leave. A small content of the coffee from the container he was carrying spilled and almost landed on Santana's jeans covered lap, provoking instant reaction from the feisty brunette.

"Watch it, Jewfro!" Santana yelled in exasperation

"S-Sorry –" mumbled the panicking boy, now holding out a napkin and was about to attempt wiping the small spill on the leather seat that, luckily for him, did not touch Santana's clothes.

"Keep your pervy hands to yourself!" Santana growled, pointing warningly at his incoming hand. "If you want to keep your job, or that ugly thick-ass curly nest on your brainless head from getting shaved off, I suggest you get out of my face –"

Santana's mouth instantly shut when she saw Brittany's expression from her impulsive outburst. Brittany initially looked terrified and surprised, as if not believing that Santana would have acted that way over a tiny accident, but quickly turned into a frown as though telling herself that she should have already expected that from the brunette. Santana could only guiltily bite her lip, giving the clumsy waiter a chance to escape the scene, and shamefully leaned back in her seat. She should really start considering that anger management therapy that Quinn had always been bugging her about. Now she appeared even more of an ass in Brittany's eyes, exponentially so every damn time.

"Sorry about that." She tried.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me for something you did to someone else." The blonde sternly replied, leaving Santana dumbfounded for a moment.

"I just got a little carried away. He was kind of careless." She defended, though regretting it immediately seeing the irritation growing in Brittany's face, realizing that she's better off shutting her stupid, tactless mouth up for good. She just can't let go of something without giving a piece of her mind when she had been wronged, but now look what it brought her – another disapproving look, as if it was her mission to collect them, from someone she was so desperate to make peace with.

"Oh, and you are so perfect." Brittany blurted, words dripping with sarcasm.

Santana knew that did not come from just the earlier incident anymore and could only look down at her clasped hands in shame. She doesn't understand herself why she'd been so skittish. She could easily just start with an apology, and go from there, how difficult could that be? But there's just something about Brittany that makes her need to always be careful. And how ironic when she had epically failed at that from the very beginning.

"Five minutes, Santana. I have to leave for practice." Brittany dryly said, the "practice" excuse only to find an out from this awkward meeting. She was only there to listen to whatever _bull _Santana had to say anyway, and if the brunette was not going to start with it anytime soon then there's really no point in sticking around and waste more time only to further the awkwardness.

It worked instantly, however, as it spurred Santana to just _fuck it_ and start talking. "Brittany, honestly, for all the stupid things I did to you, I don't know where to begin. But for all those things, I really want to apologize. I am deeply sorry. For what I did and said. I was an ass to you and I will live to regret it. Believe me, I am so ashamed."

Santana's apologetic eyes alone would have been enough to melt Brittany's heart but she was easily reminded how the same pair of mesmerizing dark orbs had deceived her not so long ago. "Then why did you do it, Santana?" The question had expectedly left Santana dumbstruck, and if it's even possible, more ashamed of herself. "Why didn't you just tell me that all you wanted to begin with was a one night stand?"

"Brittany –" Santana sighed heavily in exasperation, partly forgetting that it was Brittany she was about to talk back at and that she might as well just shut her trap to not risk another foot in her big mouth. "What do you suggest I should have said? '_Oh, hey Brittany? Wanna go back to my place, do something real fun, before we forget ever meeting each other?' _It looks easy when they do it on those stupid television shows, but I'm not about to use that as a pick-up line unless I want to get hard slap in the face."

Unbeknownst to her, Brittany was so close to giving her a hard slap in the face if the blonde wasn't the calmer one of the two. Brittany's resistance to translate all her pent up anger into physical violence doesn't mean that she was going to give Santana a pass with that kind of excuse. Santana just doesn't see it.

She had never wanted to just be someone's one night stand and more so Santana because clearly she wasn't just _someone _to her. Brittany had been waiting for her all her life and even let it slide when Santana obviously pretended about remembering her (because, maybe, she was too intoxicated to recall or just needs a little trip down memory lane in the morning after). But Santana just had to trash her feelings aside before she could even start with some of their childhood stories for them to reminisce together and even dare think that all Brittany had _obviously_ wanted was just one night of passionate sex since they just met in a random club anyway and Brittany easily agreed to do it without a dinner or two first.

And yes, after long nights of contemplating, and in order to forget and move on, she had accepted that it was her fault as much as Santana's for allowing it to happen, and she thought she would have been fine with just that _eventually _and move on easier taking half of the blame, but Santana just had to come back, threw in some excuses that did nothing but awaken her anger, and ask for an apology that Brittany wasn't sure she'll be able to give unless she wakes up with an amnesia and not remember anything that happened from that morning.

"Don't you get it? If you just told me in the first place that all you wanted from me was a _quick fuck_," Brittany had to pause, the bitter words just felt so foreign coming from her mouth though she had been spewing them randomly since recently. "And then forget about it just as quick, even if I let something like that happen, I wouldn't be this broken and hung up on you, Santana. But you just had to lie to my face just so you could bed me? I already had a feeling – I know you were pretending to remember me all along but I gave you the benefit of the doubt because I thought I knew you, Santana. I thought you weren't the type of person to lie to someone, especially not to me, just to get what you want. I never thought you were the type to charm your way into a girl's pants, spur them on with sweet nothings in your bed, make them feel like it was making love you were doing, and then go ahead and shoo them away the morning after with all your bullshit excuses when they invite you for a breakfast together. But times change, huh? I was a fool for that, I now realize that. But to forgive you, when I couldn't even forgive myself?"

"I totally get where you're coming from, Brittany. Believe me, I do. And I understand that it's not fair on you for me to ask for your forgiveness." It took everything in Santana to stop herself from taking Brittany's clenched hands in hers, seeing the sadness in the blonde's face, obviously close to tears. "And I would have asked you to see what happened from my point of view but I won't be any more of a jerk to ask that from you. Because now I know how you feel, I was the one who screwed it up from the moment I decided to lie to you. And yeah, I was so drunk and you were just so – so pretty, okay? But I'm not going to make that as an excuse." She paused for a second, hoping that she was not making things worse again with her apparent inability to say things right in front of Brittany. "In fact, I'm not going to make any more excuses. I won't even ask for you to just forget what happened when I know how difficult for you that would be. Even I couldn't stop hating myself for it. I could live my life proving to you how sorry I am if you need me to. "All I want – all I ask is one chance to be your friend again."

Brittany perked up at her request, and Santana wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"That friend you said you met in a sand box when you were six and left you when we were eight but promised to come back for you." She went, urged now that Brittany was meeting her eyes with a sort of astonishment.

"I don't know if I can let that happen, Santana." The hope Santana felt instantly fell. "I can't even – just look at you right now without hurting."

"I don't ask that everything will be alright and we be friends again right away." The brunette was practically begging, determined not to surrender. "I will wait – no." she let out a sigh and mustered every ounce of honesty and determination in her. "I will spend even every day, doing what it takes to earn your trust back."

The look in Santana's eyes matched the sincerity in her words but Brittany just couldn't let it go. She had already decided for herself that it would be significantly easier to forget what happened between them if she didn't see Santana anymore. But at the same time, she couldn't lie to herself that she was still yearning for Santana back in her life – that _Santana_ from the past, and not this woman in front of her who she couldn't even bring herself to trust anymore.

She shouldn't have agreed to meet Santana again but she already had and heard what Santana had to say. Half of her heart was yelling for her to say '_no' _to Santana's wish but the compelling '_yes_' was at the tip of her tongue and she just couldn't bring herself to say it. How was she to decide when the pain was still so present and fresh? It was all too soon.

"I'm sorry." She abruptly rose, confusing Santana with the out of the blue apology, and quickly left before the stunned brunette could even do more than blink and make a move to stop her.

Rachel came home later that night in an oddly dark apartment and found her roommate on their small kitchen table, munching on some take-out Chinese, sobbing.

"Oh, Brittany, what happened?" Rachel ran to her side with a dramatic gasp and started rubbing her crying best friend's back.

Brittany sniffled and wiped the tears soaking her face. "Nothing." She lied.

"This is not 'nothing'. Darling, you don't cry for nothing. What is this about? Just a warning, when it comes to you, you know I don't mind my own business. I'm not going to stop asking until you tell me what happened." Rachel warned.

When Brittany still refused to speak, Rachel continued to fish for information. "Did something happen at school? At work, perhaps? I know you've been privately crying in your room since yesterday – " a sudden realization hit Rachel and, she could be wrong about it but, she had to try asking. "Is this about the other night with that girl, Santana? You did borrow my phone the other night to message her. What was that about?"

Rachel did not miss how Brittany slightly flinch at the inquisition, adding up to her rising suspicion. "You still haven't told me how you knew her, Brittany. Did she do something bad to you?"

"No, Rachel." Brittany forced out a lie, if only to stop Rachel from further interrogating her and the reminder of Santana's request that she was still indecisive about. "There's nothing concerning her to talk about. She was just someone I used to know and that's that."

Rachel still wasn't slightly convinced but she trusts Brittany would open up about it in her own pace if something, or someone, was really making her upset. She let Brittany be and went on to prepare dinner for herself since her roommate obviously had hers already, when the blonde seemed to have changed her mind about opening up.

"Rachel," the brunette quickly diverted her attention to her inexplicably downcast best friend. Brittany seemed hesitant still but eventually decided to go with it. "What if someone – what if someone who was really important to you hurt your feelings? Not necessarily intentionally, but hurt you, nevertheless. So much that it's so hard to move on. And then they ask you for another chance to work things out?"

"I couldn't answer that for you, Brittany."

It seems like an unexpected response from someone who loves to put her nose in everyone's business. But Brittany hasn't told her what happened exactly otherwise it would have been easier to throw in her opinion without making matters worse for the distressed blonde. Rachel was always careful when it comes to her best friend.

"Jesse was my first love and at that time he was everything to me. But he betrayed me for a chance at winning Nationals, and I understand how important that trophy was because I would kill for it, too… but it didn't make it hurt any less when he betrayed and humiliated me publicly." Rachel shared, in her true dramatic Rachel Berry fashion. "But you know, I couldn't help but give him another chance when he apologized to me and promised to not hurt me again because I don't want to spend forever regretting not giving someone, who I thought then was the love of my life, a chance to win back my heart. I don't want to live my life dwelling and wondering '_what if_ –'. And yes, indeed, he hurt me again after that but I have no regrets because, at least, now I know that he wasn't really the right one for me."

The brunette's words got Brittany thinking again. Rachel's story almost matches her own experience.

"Everybody deserves a second chance, Brittany, because we all make mistakes and the first ones most of the time teaches us something, otherwise how would you know and how would they prove to you how they regret the mistake they did?" continued the brunette. "All the 'wonderings' and the 'not knowing' will only hinder you from moving on, sweetheart. If this person really is that important to you and you think they're worth it, then give it one chance. If again that promise is broken, it will hurt, but finally having the peace of mind will be worth it. It's the other person's loss if they do something to throw away someone as amazing as you are."

Santana tried to avoid being with her friends as much as possible when she still couldn't think of an excuse regarding what happened with Brittany the other night. However, Puck came barging in their apartment before Santana could hide herself or go out to escape and Quinn was craving for some bacon that had mysteriously disappeared from their stocks ever since Puck made unannounced visits to their apartment, hoping to catch Santana and inquire about her unfortunate date. They were in a nearby diner, having their weekly lunch dates that was their tradition since high school (until Quinn left them in California after finishing her undergrad to go to Law School in NYU) that was only revived recently when Puck and Santana both moved to New York as well. Just when Santana felt relieved that none of them seems to be interested in talking about any dates, Puck just had to open his big mouth.

"So, what's the deal with you and that Brittany chick?" Puck poked, shoving a handful of sandwich in his widely-opened awaiting mouth, much to Quinn's disgust, almost spitting some of the chewed up food as he excitedly continued to speak, "She was seriously hot, dude. Sad she turned down your sweet ass."

"Say what?" Quinn raised a perfect eyebrow at the interesting information. She hasn't had a chance to talk to Santana about the date and had assumed that it went alright when she didn't hear any complaints from the brunette the morning after. But Puck's breaking news and the awkward expression it resulted in Santana's face had clearly proven her wrong.

Before Santana could cut in to defend her honor, Puck smoothly interjected to further her embarrassment. "You should have seen it, Quinn. Seems like the hot chick wasn't pleased seeing her date was Santana and couldn't be any quicker in running off. Kind of funny now that I think about it."

"Curious." Quinn flashed Santana a knowing glance, "Any thoughts on why she reacted like that, then?" Santana merely shrugged but Quinn, just gauging the brunette's telling expressions, knows Santana like no one else does.

"And, Lopez, if you still want to snatch the golden ticket to that Hot Express, I suggest you pull some swagger moves on her real fast. Rachel called me last night and asked if there's anybody else I could set Brittany up for a date with. I would wanna sign myself up for it," Puck reported, smugly smirking. "But I don't wanna be your competition, dude." He quickly added before he could get to have a taste of the feisty Latina's wrath that he, with just a quick glance, could clearly see coming. "Besides, the _Puckfasa_ is too cool to simply be a matchmaker, yo. I need to work on some action for myself."

Santana seemed taken aback by the information and took a moment to register what Puck said. "Brittany wants to date someone else?" She wasn't sure why even thinking about it made her chest feel tight, not that she thinks they're going to work out after what happened anyway or that someone like Brittany would want to date her anyhow, but nonetheless it was something that she never had expected to hear, especially this soon.

"To be fair, it seems like Rachel's been the one insisting she do that 'cause the chick's been single for years and apparently doesn't like to date and all." Clarified Puck, with a shrug. "Man, can you believe that? A hot babe like her? You think the _Puckasaurus_ can make her –"

Startling her two best friends, Santana abruptly reached across the table and violently grabbed the collar of Puck's shirt, meeting utterly shocked eyes with her own seemingly blazing ones. "Talk about Brittany and that stupid nickname you have for your non-existent dick in the same sentence again and I'll have your tiny little willy chopped off and shoved into your big scummy mouth!"

"Jesus, some people are actually here to eat!" Disgusted Quinn, after almost choking on her bacon sandwich, angrily scolded, rolling her eyes at her crass companions.

"Man, chill. Like I said, don't wanna compete with you, dude. _Bros before hoes_. It's, like, the golden rule." Puck backed off with a nervous chuckle, shaking his hands in defense. "And Quinnie boo, the deal was to find Santana a good enough date and the hundred bucks I owe you will all be forgotten. I did so, now were even, sweetheart."

It was now Santana's turn to raise an eyebrow at her other best friend. "Woah, Quinn. You wasted a hundred dollars just to find me a date? What's with the sudden generosity?"

Quinn just shrugged and casually took a sip of her coffee. "It's not like he's going to pay me a cent anyway otherwise that scumbag would have done so like, years, ago. So I decided to collect the payment in the only helpful way he knows how. And besides, if I wanted you to date someone, I wouldn't want it to be some random girl you just picked from God knows where, Santana. I would much rather you take home someone decent, for once, even if I have to spend a hundred bucks for it."

Santana snorted, mockingly shaking her head. "And you think Puck knows any decent women?" 

"Hey, don't be like that, chica. Besides, Brittany looked respectable enough, doesn't she? My cousin, Rachel, practically sent me her spectacular resume even if I didn't ask for it. But if I didn't think she was good enough for our little playgirl, in all departments, I wouldn't have set you up with her." Quinn seconded Puck's defense with small nods. "Anyway, ladies, I loved spending time with you as always especially with the free food, but I have to leave the two of you for now. The _Puckasaurus_ is going on a hot date."

"Ha! Since when did that loser started dating again? Who would even be so kind enough as to take his ugly good-for-nothing ass?" The brunette good-naturedly joked, secretly glad at seeing Puck's excited face as he got out of the café.

"Who cares about him?" Quinn joked back. When it was now the two of them alone, Quinn took the chance to pry. "So, why do I have a strong feeling that this Brittany girl ditched you because she is one of your long list of one-night stands?"

Santana was reluctant in telling Quinn at first. She did not want to say anything about Brittany while Puck was around. She trusts Puck with her life but Rachel was still his cousin and she couldn't risk him blabbing about how she messed up to Brittany's best friend and losing some brownie points this early. But now that Puck had disappeared, she was itching to tell someone about Brittany and Greg would have been a safer choice but he was away in Boring Town, leaving Quinn as her last resort.

"That's because, Quinn, she is _the_ one night stand." She confessed, giving her best friend a pointed look. Quinn took a moment to ponder what Santana meant by it and gasped at the realization. Santana guiltily nodded seeing the surprise look of realization in Quinn's face. The blonde was still in awe at the unbelievable coincidence, and knowing that she took part in making possible this serendipitous reunion, she mentally patted her head in pride. "But let's not refer to her as that, from now on, because she is more than that, Quinn."

Quinn was left agape at the unanticipated admission coming from the brunette. "What do you mean '_more than that_'? So, do you like her, like, really like her, like that?"

"I don't know, Q. It's complicated." Santana confessed with a heavy sigh. After all these days of thinking about and pursuing Brittany, she did not ever dare to think about any potential romantic feelings and the sort. Not when she is yet to fully convey her apology and possibly bring back the long lost friendship she was now dying to revive. Anything beyond that would be pushing her luck and would possibly be too much to ask from the girl and she just couldn't risk that. With Brittany, she couldn't afford to mess up again. She had to stay on the safe side from now on. "But I just – I would kill to be her friend again, Quinn. That's all I've been thinking about."

"Wait a second. _Again_? You mean, you've been friends before you hooked-up?" Quinn asked, expression contorted in confusion. Nothing gets away from clever law student like Quinn. With a heavy sigh, Santana tentatively nodded. "Now I'm confused because, I thought you didn't even know this girl?"

With that, she decided to reveal everything she had found out about Brittany.

Brittany was practically running on her way, in great hurry to get lunch. She was seriously famished, after leaving for school this morning without breakfast and the hours of dancing in her major class. In her haste, she almost bumped hard into a group of guys blocking the exit of the building, collectively staring in awe at something from outside. She was about to shove them out of the way, when she looked up to follow the direction of their gazes and met a stunning figure of a woman standing and leaning against the tall lamp post a few meters from where they stood. As if on cue, the woman looked back at Brittany's direction, her feet that was up against the post now back on the ground, her one hand still tucked in her tight jeans' pocket as the other removed the dark sunglasses that concealed her eyes from the glaring sun.

Recognition hit Brittany as the woman's face was completely revealed and the figure practically strut towards her. She had no idea why Santana was there, nor did she even expect in the slightest to see her again so soon, but remembering what Santana told her last time, about doing everything she could to gain Brittany's friendship back, and that bright smile that was directed to her, she thinks she knows what Santana was doing.

"What are you doing here, Santana?" She asked, arms crossed defensively on her chest.

Understanding Brittany's less than friendly reaction with her unannounced visit, Santana tried a big smile to mask the hint of hurt she was feeling. "I was waiting for you to come out to, maybe, invite you for lunch."

A couple of questions popped up in Brittany's head. First, was Santana asking her out on a date, or what, because that would totally be ridiculously brave of her? Second, how did Santana even know where she was or what time she goes out of school? Unless, of course, she didn't know and was planning on waiting all day. "How did you even know I get out at this hour? Or did you?"

"I asked Rachel." Santana flashed another nervous smile at the revelation, not willing to admit that by "asked", she actually meant "begged" the obnoxiously talkative and nosy woman for it. "I hope you don't mind. I don't have your number but I guess I don't earn the right to ask for it, yet. So, I called her and she told me that you always go out for lunch at 12:45 on weekdays so I got here a couple minutes early to make sure I won't miss you get out. In fact, I was kind of impressed she was very precise in instructing me which exit you would take and where I should stand to wait so I wouldn't miss you going out." Brittany still looked less than impressed, though, but Santana did not want to give up with her newly found courage just yet. "And, again, I was really hoping you would agree to have lunch with me. So…"

Brittany weighed in her options. Giving Rachel a spank and a piece of her mind later for meddling with her business was a definite go. But whether or not giving Santana another chance to talk after the major awkwardness that was the last time was a tough call.

But she had to admit to herself that deep down she was a little touched that Santana had been making efforts in reaching out to her. It doesn't mean, however, that she had completely forgiven the girl or the hurt had been fully taken away because she really thinks they're never going to happen. Not anytime soon, at least. But if she had to be really honest with herself, it was impossible to completely close her doors on Santana, especially after what she had learned from Rachel's advice. Not with all their memories and all these stubborn feelings of the past that continue to linger. And just with that meaningful look that conveyed all the regret and sincerity in Santana's gentle eyes, she didn't even need to trouble her mind into thinking even more to let her lips speak what her weak heart had always wanted. It has always been like that. Just one look from Santana and there was no use pretending.

"I still have to come back here in an hour and I only have my lunch at this café nearby to save time so, unless, you were planning to take me somewhere farther…"

Even with the vague response, Santana's eyes widen and her lips crept up into a smile just as wide. "It's fine!" She answered a little too enthusiastically. "I'll go wherever you go." She added dreamily, though regretting it instantly for the weird meaning it could have implied. "I mean, not in a stalker way, although, what I'm doing right now is practically stalker-_ish_, I know. I just really want to spend more time with you and get to know you, you know? I know I'm really bad at talking to people so I really hope that you –"

Brittany couldn't help but secretly be a little amused at Santana's nervous rambling and kindly saved the agitated brunette from further troubling her mind. "About fifty-five minutes more, Santana."

"Right! Sorry." Santana quickly cleared her throat and her jittery mind, not wanting her only chance of making right with Brittany be instantly taken away right after it was handed over just because of her inability to act properly in front of the girl for once. "Lead the way."

The blonde took Santana to her favorite café near school. They sat quietly across each other in one of the booths, but Brittany could feel that it had been a little less awkward compared to the last time. Santana seemed a little relaxed this time and was now able to ask some small, insignificant questions with ease. Not wanting to make Santana feel that her efforts in mending their friendship was one-sided, she decided to throw in some questions for the brunette, in her efforts also to appease her secret curiosities about Santana's new life as well.

"How's your family?"

Brittany noticed that her question didn't seem to please Santana but the brunette smiled it out and answered anyway. "Greg, my brother," she paused, looking at Brittany as if silently asking if the blonde still remembers. Brittany slightly nods, she remembers everything about Santana. "He had just started his residency in Lima Hospital." Brittany was about to express her surprise at the news but Santana just had to add in, "I don't even know why he chose to work there. Not like there's anything interesting in Ohio."

Santana had stated it so casually without realizing the hurt it had inflicted Brittany. It's not like Brittany disagrees about how boring her hometown was, but the things Santana must have implied, like: _Was she not good enough reason to remember or want to go back to Ohio at all_, was just too hurtful to ignore. "Is that why you never came back? Nothing's interesting enough in Lima for you to go back to?"

Santana was taken aback by Brittany's question, realizing how stupid and insensitive her own statement had been. Brittany was also from Lima, of course she would be offended by it. "It's not like that, Brittany." She tried to correct, but knowing how she could not reason out without letting slip the painful truth about her dislike for that place, she accepted that she will have to remain an insensitive idiot to Brittany again for now and just try to better be careful with her stupid tongue next time. "It's just – I don't want to talk about it."

Brittany was even more disappointed that Santana didn't answer her simple question or even made an effort to pretend that she didn't mean what she said or said anything at all to save face. But she couldn't keep getting upset at everything Santana does and says if she wants to finally move on. All she needs is to keep an open mind. She had to constantly remind herself that this Santana is different from the one she knew, who was now as good as an unforgettable memory to her. Santana's problem with Lima is her own and if she really can't make the brunette open up then she really can't do anything about it but move on. This is just to make peace with the other girl so they could both move forward with their lives without all the bitter feelings, not go back to what they were in that past. "And how are your parents?"

Even with that innocent question, Brittany could see that Santana looked like she had been cornered. And Santana did feel like she was. It was the question she had been dodging to speak about but it seems like Brittany has a way of making her spill.

Defeated, she answers, "Divorced." The least expected response took Brittany off guard. "I had just found out…_that_ day." Santana briefly looked up to meet her gaze and gave her a meaningful look that clued Brittany in on what the brunette meant by "that" day. It had inflicted a hint of pain somewhere in her chest to have been reminded of the events of that particular day but it immediately disappeared with the look of sorrow in Santana's face as she relayed the heartbreaking news. "When I told you I had to be somewhere, Greg and I went to meet them and that's when they told us they'd been divorced for a few weeks without telling us beforehand."

Brittany was at a loss for words and felt like an idiot for even asking. But how was she to know? She could see the significant change in Santana's expression, and if she was being honest, seeing her former best friend like that and knowing what she must be going through broke her heart, too. "I'm sorry to hear that, Santana."

"It's alright, Brittany. Honestly, I couldn't be any happier they finally did it. They should have done that a long time ago, really." Santana tried to smile it out, but Brittany could easily see through her.

She may have had a sort of aversion with this _new_ Santana but it's never okay in her book to see someone so obviously heartbroken and not be able to do anything to comfort them. "Santana, it's okay to admit that something's hurting you."

But Santana was quick to shrug it off. "No, it doesn't hurt me, Brittany." The brunette casually claimed. "Not at all."

Brittany tried to think of something to say to make Santana open up and be able to comfort the brunette but, surprisingly, it was Santana who concluded their lunch time. The blonde, surprising herself as well, wanted to insist that she had more time to spare and convince her to stay but the pained look now gleaming in Santana's eyes stopped her. She did feel regretful for inadvertently bringing it up but then again, how could she have known? It just further proves how things have changed so dramatically for the last thirteen years. Santana has changed, and little did Brittany know, so did her life, too.

Not so much has happened. But a little progress is still progress, right? This chapter was supposed to be longer but I'm trying not to post long chapters from now on so I had to cut it, I dun wanna bore you guys too much.

From the next chapter onwards, let's quicken the pace a bit. I don't want to drag the story too long since I'm only going to be on a break for a few weeks more and I'm going to have to write faster as to not leave you guys hanging. Although I already feel like I'm doing a terrible job with how I'm writing this story so I'm trying to lift my spirits up and continue writing.

Teaser for next chapter: More about Santana (as to why she's such a bitch all the time…is it because she's angry?), and maybe more about Britt, too (and why she's so typically innocently romantic). And hey, when are they gonna have a proper sadness-free conversation, right?

As always, reviews, follows, faves, and criticisms are greatly appreciated. Have a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

Update for the week! I know everybody's busy with school, life, etc. so I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read, review, and all. I just got my class schedules, it's really gonna be a busy semester for me, and classes start next week but I'll try updating weekly 'cause I'm really liking writing this fic now. Big thanks to my constant reviewers (you know who you guys are) ;) and everyone who's reading.

The first part of this chapter follows a little after where we left off last time…that was when Santana suddenly wanted to leave after opening up about her parents' divorce. Questions, complaints, and all, don't hesitate to let me know

Chapter 5

When Brittany arrived home right after school, she almost flinched in shock as Rachel's frighteningly wide grin greeted her the instant she could open the door to their apartment.

"Jesus, Rachel! Are you trying to kill me?" the blonde said in between pants, holding her palpitating chest.

"No. But I'm willing to try anything in order for you to dish out the details of how it went between you two after my brilliant and simply generous work as a matchmaker."

Although she made a note to herself to give Rachel a word about meddling with her "_romantic_" business, she really wasn't in the mood to humor the brunette right now after what happened with Santana earlier. "Whatever are you talking about, Rachel." She nonchalantly said and plopped her exhausted body into their comfortable couch.

"Santana had been pestering me practically the whole day yesterday." The diva announced with exaggerated exasperation. "But how are things looking up? How many dates do you think you'll need before love finally comes into the picture?"

Annoyed, Brittany abruptly sat up and flashed Rachel a barely threatening glare. "Rachel, how many times do I have to tell you? Santana and I are not going to happen. She's nothing to me." Those words seemed to just have accidentally escaped her lips and had burn her tongue. But she's not going to take it back. It's probably for the best. "The only potential progress that we're going to have is a casual friendship, that's all."

Despite her clear intent in dismissing the matter, the resident diva only gave her a disbelieving shrug, coupled by a sneaky grin. "I doubt Santana would agree with that rather preposterous and unconvincing claim, Brittany. I, for one, thinks it is glaringly obvious how that gorgeous woman is taken with you. I don't even know the girl well, but the way she pursues you, whether or not in a romantic sense, is just so heartwarmingly impressive."

She could only roll her eyes at her loss for words. There was absolutely no winning against Rachel but Brittany wondered where Rachel, or any of her other friends if they had been told about Santana, would have stood in the matter if only she knew the whole story. "She's just – not _the_ one I've been waiting for, Rachel." _Not anymore_, at least that's what she thinks now.

With a burdensome sigh, the blonde wordlessly headed to her room, depriving Rachel of the details she had demanded. She's positive there's nothing she could fish out of Brittany when the girl is intent to be suspiciously secretive. However, there's Santana who seems in dire need for some of her assistance, and assistance it is that Rachel specializes when it involves romance and a little drama. Oh, how she loves to play Cupid!

When Santana showed up again on the same spot outside her school the following day, surprisingly, it didn't take a lot of _begging_ for Brittany to agree to another invitation of spending the short lunch time together. Maybe she just felt bad about how it ended last time. Maybe she just really wanted to get over it, have a proper, drama-free conversation with Santana, and move on. And really, secretly, Brittany was a little glad and relieved that Santana still showed up after how awkwardly their conversation had previously ended. Though if one of them was much happier with the apparent ease of the present situation, it was obviously Santana, seeing as Brittany seemed to be, even if was just gradually so, getting more comfortable and _amicable_ around her now. The time they spent together had been significantly less awkward than the last and Brittany now finds herself casually smiling from time to time. Santana was hoping not to have to look forward to anything like the bitterness from their previous conversations, but it was astonishing how Brittany had all of a sudden seemed soft-spoken towards her as compared to the last time. Not wanting to question something so great and inadvertently find a way to ruin it, yet again, Santana could only bask in the relief of this new cordial arrangement.

Too soon for both of their liking, lunch ended and Brittany would have used it as an out to be away from Santana's presence but she remembered not having anything to do for a few hours more and had unintentionally let it slip to the hoping brunette. Santana pushed her luck and bravely decided to ask Brittany to further their time together a little to which Brittany straight off said _yes_, much to the brunette's relief and suggested to continue their conversation in the quiet park across the street.

Brittany was somewhat relieved to discover that Santana's personality seemed to have gotten positively better from time to time. It was as if Santana was now, once again, different from the one she had perceived of for the last few weeks. She still, however, constantly reminds herself to keep her guard up. Even with her former best friend unfolding a more likeable and tolerable personality as time goes by, and she really wanted to give her another chance, but it doesn't mean she was going to have herself displayed vulnerable to Santana again. It was almost unforgivable what the other girl made her heart feel. _Almost_. And she would never want to assume things, give in, and left broken again.

And since she was still curious about Santana's life for the past thirteen years, despite everything that had happened between them, she intently listened to everything Santana willingly talked about. She was being more careful with the things she asked about this time, limiting herself to small seemingly harmless questions, avoiding her mistake of opening up a very sensitive issue the last time.

"So as you know, we moved to L.A. when I was eight."

"Yeah." Brittany seemed pensive for a moment before she added, "I remember you told me back then that you're only going away to visit your abuela for a while."

Santana flinched a bit with apparent surprise in her face at Brittany's recollection, and the blonde couldn't help but worry that she might have opened up another sensitive issue again but felt relieved when the brunette went on, albeit reluctantly the blonde notices. "I don't really remember a lot about my first few years there. In fact, at first, I didn't really understand why we needed to move so far away –"

Brittany took it upon herself to fill in when the brunette seemed to pause in hesitance. "Your dad got a job as a big time surgeon there in LA, I know now, or at least that's what my mom told me when I asked her why you still hadn't come back two years after you'd left."

It was Santana's turn to look pensive and Brittany started to worry again when the brunette was being oddly quiet for a short while. Maybe Santana simply just didn't like talking about her family, she thinks, and noted to herself to avoid mentioning them for now until Santana feels comfortable about it. But the brunette seemed to have a different idea.

"Actually, Brittany, I really thought that was the only reason why we moved." She broke her silence, noticeably hesitant still, though. "I don't really like talking about this –"

Brittany cut her off, feeling sorry for now causing what seemed like a dismal mood in Santana. "Santana, it's alright. I get it. Your parents just had a divorce and it's not easy. We can talk about other stuffs that you're comfortable with. After all, this is about us getting to know each other, not other people."

Santana shook her head _no_, however. "I made a promise to come back for you, Brittany. So you at least have to know why I never did for so long. I think I owe you that for all the years I made you wait, don't I? I don't like talking about them, but it's you, so..." Brittany wanted to protest and insist that Santana didn't owe her anything and they should just forego with the sad memories but the brunette decided to just tough it out, "When we first moved to California, everything was so new to me. Like I said, I don't remember that much from my childhood but the first few years in a new home when I was only…crying." The brunette sighed wistfully and went on with a bitter chuckle, "I had no friends, at first. Apparently, there are a lot of much more badass kids than I was in LA."

Brittany was unsure whether or not she wanted Santana to follow through with her story. This was _it_. She was going to find out how Santana's life went all those years, as she had been wondering and imagining about for so many, many times before. But the look of melancholy in the brunette as she apprehensively spoke of the poignant events of her life broke Brittany's heart a little and she wasn't sure if she's able to endure.

"Back then, there was never a day that my parents didn't fight. I hated home. It's like, eventually, they stopped caring that Greg and I were there to hear their endless arguments and all that crap. It was then that I found out the real reason why we moved."

Brittany was certain that Santana's somber expression while she paused, as if to recollect more of the sadder memories, indicated an even bigger drama that the other girl had so obviously been avoiding to unveil and she wanted to assure Santana for at least one more time that it was perfectly alright to just let the subject end there, but it was as if Santana was intent in not letting her interrupt.

"My dad had an affair with another woman in Lima." Brittany's eyes widened at the revelation, almost choking on the lump forming in her throat. "Apparently, she was his first love or something back in their high school days…the one that got away and some crap like that…and was then working as a nurse in the same hospital in Lima where my dad used to work at. When my mom found out about it, she threatened him with a divorce and fight custody for us if he wouldn't agree to move far away from that place. It was really convenient that my abuela lived in LA and they kind of used her as an excuse for Greg and me to not question the sudden move."

Brittany could clearly see the gleam of sadness in Santana's eyes and she wouldn't be surprised if tears would come pouring in soon. But then she had always known how stubborn and tough Santana liked to pretend. And though she thinks that the conversation was a little premature, especially since they were still barely starting over, she couldn't help but admire Santana and her apparent determination to completely open up to Brittany and show how sincere and resolute she was with reviving their friendship.

"I was eleven when I found out about that. Greg always told me that Dad chose us over this woman who was his first love because he loved us more and he couldn't lose us. I say bullcrap, though. I was never a trusting kid even back then. Because I know there could be plenty of other reasons for him to stick with his messed up family. Like saving face, his reputation, and his precious career that he was so devoted into. Not hard to imagine since he was never home most of the time."

"Santana, if you want to stop, you totally can. I want to know you, everything about you, I've been wanting that for so long, but I'm not going to make you tell me things that would hurt you."

The wistful brunette didn't seem to hear her though. Or she simply just didn't want to stop anymore. Like letting out all of these painful memories made her heart desperately ache for relief, even if it's not Quinn, or Puck, or Greg. "Barely a year passed since we moved, mom found out that the same woman was contacting my dad again. I don't even know if he actually responded to her messages at all to have my mother so furious and depressed that she relied on alcohol for years. I was so young back then that I didn't understand what was happening. But I did see that she wasn't the same anymore. With my mother being an alcoholic, and my dad away for work all the time, I didn't have anyone to make me feel like I have a family other than Greg. He was the only one who took care of me as a family should. My abuela was there for me, too. But when I came out to her at 16, she never wanted to see me again."

She remembered how Santana practically worshipped her grandmother when they were kids. Even when Brittany had never really seen the woman, Santana talked about her dearest abuela so much more than she would care to talk about her parents. And to be shunned by someone you have loved and respected as much as Santana did her grandmother, Brittany could only imagine the pain Santana had to deal with coming out. Even when she hasn't really told her parents that she's also attracted to the same sex, because there really wasn't any other girl to bring home and reveal the big news, or anyone else for that matter, she was positive that her family was supportive enough to not push her away like that, if ever.

"I was twelve when I started becoming a real pain in the ass to my parents. I was sent to Juvie camp once, where I met Puck. He was not the most pleasant guy, but we got along good and eventually became close like a family."

Brittany remembered the Mohawk guy, Puck, and though she still thinks he is weird and creepy, the sudden smile in Santana's face as she talked about the strange young man was very telling of their close bond. After all, she did remember Puck introducing Santana as his best friend.

"I met my other best friend, Quinn, freshman year." Santana's smile was even wider, and prettier as though the heartbreaking revelations from earlier had all been forgotten with just the mention of this Quinn that Brittany has yet to meet, "After hanging out with Puck, she was like my guardian angel, guiding me to the right path and some shit like that. Other than Greg, they're my family. We were so different from one another but if it weren't for them, I wouldn't have started dreaming big for myself. I probably wouldn't end up anywhere. Back then, I just couldn't wait until I can finally leave home and be away from my parents.

"After high school, mom was finally sober. They wanted to start anew and so they moved here in New York but I decided to stay in Cali. Figured it was my chance to finally get away from them. We rarely see each other since then."

She wasn't sure why, but suddenly Brittany felt worried that Santana was only in New York for, perhaps, a short visit and hadn't actually moved here if she really wanted to be as far away from her parents as possible like she said. "So why are you in New York, then?"

"When Quinn moved here for NYU last year, I decided I just had to follow her. I practically couldn't live without her. Quinn was like – a mother and a sister to me," Santana chuckled at her own comment. Brittany could only imagine how close Santana was with this Quinn to have her so dependent on the said friend, and for a moment, as silly as it is, wondered if she would have been just as close to Santana if it was her that the brunette grew up with instead of someone else. "So, yeah, Puck's dad came back, and mysteriously got a load of cash in his bank account now. He had never seen him since he was ten, so when he asked Puck to live with him after he got rich or something, he straight out refused and just demanded him for some money so he could start his own life here in New York with us. Then we moved here, I live with Quinn, Puck's with his cousin. And my parents – "

Santana's somber expression found its way back into her face again and Brittany wanted to say that she really didn't have to know, but Santana still beat her into speaking. "When we met up last week and announced their divorce, it was the first time we talked and met as a family for over a year. Crazy life, huh?"

Brittany wanted to offer Santana all the comfort she could possibly give and found her hands rubbing the brunette's back before she could even realize it. "I'm sorry to hear all of this, Santana. I'm just glad that you pull through everything."

"Thanks." Santana cleared her throat, as if to clear the sadness that had now laced in her tone. "Well, I had Quinn so it was easier. Puck, too, and my other best friends in LA. It just makes me wonder – Like, how would my life turn out if we just stayed in Lima?" Brittany couldn't help but wonder about the same thing. How would her own life turn out if she had Santana to grow up with? "From everything Greg told me, even if my parents still fought all the same, if I still had someone like you there as a friend, would my childhood not feel as hard?"

Brittany was no psychic and there's no way she could tell the future – otherwise, she would have begged Santana before to stay and avoid the long 13 years of separation. But considering how significant Santana was even to her eight-year old self for her to dedicate half of her life waiting for Santana's return, she was more than certain that if there was any way to reach the other girl in all those times that she had struggled and felt alone and abandoned, that she would have rushed to Santana's side every time and more than willingly and wholeheartedly go through with all of it with her former best friend.

"I'm sorry to have not remembered you all those years, Brittany." With a heavy sigh, Santana slowly shook her head in shame. "I truly regret it. From everything I know about you now, you really are an amazing person. It was totally my loss."

"It's okay. I'm not holding it against you. You didn't know, Santana." She would have wanted to add that, maybe, they can still recreate that special friendship they once had, but she didn't want to assume things with Santana anymore. She made that mistake once and look how it broke her heart.

"Oh, I guess it's time to take you back to school now, huh?"

Brittany wanted to respond that they still actually had plenty of time to spare but she could easily see that Santana was just using that excuse as an out. Maybe, she thinks, Santana had reached her limit with how much she had opened up to someone and needed some alone time to deal with the unwanted emotions brought in by the painful memories, and Brittany totally get that. Besides, their day together began in a better mood even with how the way things ended the last time, so she could only hope that the next time they spend together to talk would have an even better start and end.

"Sorry about that. I just didn't notice. I didn't really mean to take up so much of your time, Britt."

Brittany yet again couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up at the shortened name. It was a very common nickname that almost all her friends call her, but to hear from Santana's lips with her soothing raspy voice made her feel things that she was afraid to name. "Santana, it's totally fine." She gave the other girl a small reassuring smile.

"I'm really glad that we're starting to know more about each other. And Britt –" Santana paused, looking up at the blonde with hopeful eyes, shy even. "I don't know if there are any rules that I should follow in proving to you how sincerely I want our friendship back, but if it's already too stalker-_ish_ to show up and invite you to lunch again tomorrow, then, perhaps, would the day after that be fine?"

Brittany couldn't help but giggle at Santana's sudden shyness. "We can have lunch again any day you want, Santana. It's not like I have anyone else to spend it with, anyway."

Santana had to bite herself to stop what would surely be an embarrassingly wide grin, "Same time?"

Brittany smiled back, amused at the brunette's obvious excitement at the prospect of another meeting. "Same time."

"Darling, you are glowing."

"It's probably that moisturizer you gave me, Kurt. I don't know, my face feels kind of super oily now that I'm using it."

Brittany was smooth with the excuse but Kurt could easily see through her act. "Rachel told me you're seeing someone. How's it going?"

Brittany seemed dumbfounded with the question, resulting to another smug look in Kurt. "I'm not _seeing_ anyone, Kurt. You know how Rachel likes to exaggerate every little thing. The _someone_ I'm seeing is just a friend."

"Interesting. A _friend_ who makes you beam like a moon-eyed teenager, while absentmindedly staring with heart-shaped eyes at your now cold cappuccino. Oh, please. Shoot me in the head if I can smile like that while thinking about Rachel or Tina, or you, for that matter, 'cause that's just disgustingly creepy in my book." Kurt reasoned out teasingly. "And you're blushing really hard, in a _love drunk_ sort of way, so you couldn't convince me otherwise, love girl. You're obviously into someone." 

"Kurt," the blonde heaved an exasperated sigh, "We're just friends, that is all, and with the way things are looking up for us, it's going to stay like that."

"You say it now but I can totally see the difference in you lately, Britt. I've never even thought you were capable of blushing like a crushing school girl over someone." Kurt continued to tease, not that Brittany, knowing her best friend too well, expected he would stop even until he gets into her nerves. "Tell you what, I'm going to stop asking you about it for now, as long as you're going to stop with the pretense that there's already a certainty in you that _it_ is not going to work. Promise to keep an open mind and give it a chance, and I promise you to give you space and my lips tightly sealed."

Brittany could only heave another heavy sigh. _Ugh, friends_.

"It's your turn to tell me something about you."

They were in Brittany's favorite café again after Santana, not so surprisingly now, waited for her on the same spot – that the brunette had now claimed to be _her spot_ – again, as if planning to make it a daily habit.

"You probably don't remember, but I have a younger sister, Sophia. She was three when you last saw her. I remember you used to really like her because she has this cute round face and chubby cheeks back then that you couldn't stop wanting to pinch."

Santana's eyebrows meet and her nose adorably crinkled, as if trying to remember anything but came up with nothing.

"She's 16 now, one of the best students in her year level, and really pretty, too. I actually have a picture of her," She browsed through her phone and showed it to Santana when she finally found the said photo. "Here."

Santana gave it a long stare, admiring the look of youthful innocence and stunning prettiness of the young girl in the photo. "Wow. No wonder you say she's really pretty, Britt. She looks so much like you."

The comment seemed to have just casually slipped from Santana's mouth without even realizing it, leaving the blonde blushing secretly, oblivious to the fixated brunette. "If you saw my high school album and didn't know it was mine, you would probably think it's Soph's. She's like my identical twin, born years later. Unlike me, though, she's really smart."

"Well, you're smart enough to me. I'm sure of that." Santana assured her, totally not liking how Brittany seemed to depreciate herself undeservingly. "Say, can she dance like you can?"

"Ha! Barely." The blonde instantly replied with a smug look.

"See?" Santana couldn't help but smile happily that at least the blonde took pride in her supposed amazing talent that she so wished to see for herself. "People are ought to be better than you at other stuffs, doesn't mean they're better than you or you're inferior to them, in general." Brittany shyly smiled at her in lieu of thanks. "Are you two close?"

"Yeah. We used to go often to that lake you and I always went fishing at before."

"Fishing, huh?"

"Yeah. My dad loved fishing on the weekends. He always took me with him and I always dragged you with me ever since the day we met." She heaved an audible sigh and with a nostalgic smile at the memories before realizing how quiet it had suddenly gotten between them. When she looked over Santana, it almost took her breath away how the beautiful brunette was just staring at her, with a dreamy look in her eyes mixed with what seemed like wistfulness.

"What?" the now bashful blonde looked away, feeling the signs of blushing creeping in her face.

Santana shrugged, with a Cheshire cat smile and an equally mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'm just trying to picture you and me in our six, or seven, year old selves, fishing at the lake. I could imagine you – maybe, in shorter curly blonde hair? Cutely hooking the bait on your fish pole and holding some big fish we caught."

"Nah. First, we never caught anything bigger than a small-sized sphere aquarium goldfish because the little kids weren't allowed where the big fishes were." The blonde cutely explained, much to Santana's secret amusement. "And you were always the one to do all those things for me, like the worms. I don't want to have to remember those icky little creatures while eating my favorite gummy worms. And I never again touched any fishes we caught 'cause one time I did, I felt bad for it and threw it back into the water. It took you hours to catch it though so then I felt bad about it, too."

Santana let out a short giggle, shaking her head in astonishment at the blonde. "You're pretty amazing, Britt." And really, she was even more amazed how Brittany could still perfectly remember even the littlest details of their childhood together. How she wished she could, too.

Brittany could only shrink back into her seat with her red cheeks that stubbornly wouldn't return to their natural color, drunk with all the compliment and the amazed look in Santana's eyes that seemed to not want to look away from her own.

"Let's see." Quinn sat next to her seemingly absentminded best friend on their couch, fingering her teacup with a playful look in her face. "Endless playing of nauseating sappy love songs, doing almost nothing productive at home but daydreaming, taking so long in the bathroom doing God knows what or just possibly lost in a daydream again while singing oh so loudly in the shower, always goes out at a certain time in the day and comes back home with the stupidest looking grin, and munching on some _Lucky Charms_ instead of your favorite barbecue-flavored popcorn while watching a series of rom-coms that you used to call 'stupidly unrealistic and overflowing with cheesiness that it could kill you', and what have you. Either a good lovesick spirit has taken possession of your body or someone has finally boarded the love train and still stuck in it."

Santana snorted, as if amused by Quinn's insinuation, and her somewhat stalker-ish observations. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Fabray."

The blonde best friend could easily see through the denial clearly revealing itself in her face though. "Are you two dating each other now?" she asked teasingly.

"What?" Santana almost choked in her cereal at Quinn's bold question. "Uh, no."

Quinn cheekily pursed her lips at Santana, as though showing how she wasn't so convinced. "Well, would you date her if it was a given option?"

The question seemed to have stumped the brunette, potentially giving Quinn the upper hand in the teasing battle for once. Seeing the smug smirk in Quinn's face, Santana would have just ignored her nosy best friend, but even she knows how obvious her answer would be, especially to Quinn. Though she wouldn't have the audacity to outright say that _yes_ – if she be asked whether she had a type, Brittany would top every category – but it would be utterly stupid of her not to even acknowledge and proudly elaborate all the blonde's attractive qualities. Brittany just simply deserved all the praises.

"Oh please, if I was persuaded into that silly idea of blind dating anyway, why wouldn't I consider dating someone like Brittany? She's beautiful, talented, and is very sweet –" Quinn's smirk had gotten irritatingly wider at her admittance and she was suddenly reminded how she shouldn't be thinking about Brittany like _that_ when obviously the blonde was now reluctant in trusting her even with friendship. And she would respect that, if it's the only way to earn Brittany's trust and friendship again. "But let's not talk about that. Brittany and I, we're doing so well with trying to be friends again and I don't want to ruin that with anything she's not comfortable with."

Quinn just flashed her a mischievous look and a cool shrug. There was actually no need for Santana to elaborate anything to her because she definitely knows what's up. "Oh, well, whatever, Wuss-Pez. If I have to, I'm just always around to give you that hard push you seem to always need, anyway, whether you like it or not."

Meeting each other, spending lunch together, and making small talks about anything at all, from the random memories of the past and anything silly that happened in between their meet-ups, had as though became a daily routine. And as the days go by, Santana seemed to have gotten more confident in asking Brittany, "Tell me more about you."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

Santana pondered for a moment, not wanting to start any awkward subject, like, Brittany's romantic life, for example, because that is about the last thing she's going to feel comfortable knowing about, for some reason.

"Anything you want to talk about, really. Like, maybe how life is in Lima. Or, high school, there's where all the interesting stories come from."

"Well, Lima's plain boring and my high school wasn't that interesting. I had few friends. Most of them are from Glee Club. My best friends are all actually from the Glee club. Out of the group, I'm not close with anyone else."

"Glee club?" Santana's eyebrow arched in curiosity at the strangely named club.

"A show choir. It's a club where we sing and dance and get slushied every day for it. Basically, a loser club if you ask anyone from our high school."

There it was again, Brittany's self-depreciation that someone as amazing and beautiful as herself shouldn't even have. Seeing the frown forming in the blonde's face, she tried to lighten the mood with a joke. "Well, I've never been slushied before but that sounds really cool."

The blonde let out a small chuckle, catching on the joke, "Jerk..." and playfully slapped the teasing brunette's arm.

Just like that and Santana couldn't fight the grin creeping across her face at the feeling from Brittany's small display of affection. "Well, I didn't know any club like that in my high school."

It was Brittany's turn to tease back. "Simple. It's probably because no one there can sing and dance, huh?"

"Hey, I totally can." Santana defended, feigning a little hurt. Brittany knew all about it, though. When they were young, Santana was the only one to sing for her other than her mother at night. And even when she could sound a little nasally as a kid, Santana's voice was always her favorite. "I was in a band with Puck and two of my other friends."

Brittany was a little surprised with the information but continued to tease her anyway. "I bet Puck's the one who sings in that band…or one of the other two."

"Oh, please. Puck sings like a loudly barking leashed dog that desperately wants to get free." Santana snorted, her smug look coming back. "No one there's better than me, of course, so I'm lead vocalist, slash guitarist. I'm so talented like that."

"Can't convince me until I hear it for myself." The blonde playfully said.

"Oh I will let you. Just you wait and see."

Their free time to be together had ended shortly but Santana gladly offered to work her back to school. When they reached the gate and Brittany was about to say her goodbye, she noticed the hesitant look in Santana's face, as if wanting something but too shy to ask for it. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Santana bashfully averted her gaze to her feet, a trait that Brittany was sure didn't normally have. "It's just, I probably wouldn't see you over the weekends since you don't have any classes. I'm kind of getting used to this short lunch meetings we're having."

Brittany wouldn't verbally admit it to Santana's face, but secretly she feels the same. "Here, give me your phone." Santana's eyebrow arch in curiosity but her lips broke into a wide grin a moment later upon realizing what Brittany was about to do with it. "I'm going to give you my –" her words seemed to have been choked back seeing the image on the screen that Santana had as her wallpaper.

Santana and another woman, a beautiful blonde with pretty hazel eyes, were smiling together with dreamy looks in their faces and their heads leaning sweetly against each other. And the way she sees it, Brittany's instant thought was that they looked like a…_couple_. And for some reasons she wouldn't want to admit, the thought didn't sit well with her. She had assumed Santana was single, because otherwise why would Santana sleep with her, unless of course she was a shameless cheater despite already having someone as pretty as this other woman. And honestly, she wasn't sure what to expect about where this _starting over _was heading because, as much as she adamantly thinks they are better off as friends and nothing more, completely letting go of the feelings she held on for more than half of her life was not an easy task to accomplish this soon. And to have been suddenly slapped by reality in the face that Santana could, perhaps, be already taken – by someone so beautiful like this other blonde, as compared to her dull, small-town blonde girl looks – before they could even get _that_ chance again, she felt as if her throat was suddenly constricted.

" – my number," were the almost forgotten words released after a long enough pause.

The brunette noticed Brittany's sudden silence and caught the blonde staring at the picture on her screen. "Oh, that's Quinn." Santana casually said, oblivious to the tumult in Brittany's chest seeing the seemingly romantic picture.

"Oh," Brittany was momentarily speechless, unsure if she should feel relief that her assumption was stupidly wrong or feel even more insecure of herself that the girl Santana thinks so highly of was that heartbreakingly pretty. Because, really, even though she would rather lean towards not pining for Santana's affections anymore, if in some twisted circumstance that Santana would have to choose between them, she clearly doesn't stand a chance. "Quinn. The best friend?"

"Yup. She keeps on telling me to say '_Hi_' for her, by the way. She really can't wait to meet you."

Brittany suddenly felt a little dizzy at the suggestion, unsure what to feel about that idea anymore.

It was probably for the better that Santana couldn't come to see her today since she works at the diner almost the whole day on Saturdays now. It doesn't mean though that she didn't miss their time together any more. As though having gotten used to their 'daily routine', like clockwork her mind would automatically think of seeing Santana again at a particular time of the day.

Then again, she hasn't seen Santana the whole day. The brunette earlier texted that she promised Quinn to help clean their apartment today and run a few errands as well. And it suddenly occurred to her that she really doesn't know what Santana does when they're not together. Does she have a job? Is she still in college, too? Santana hasn't told her about that part of her life yet but, maybe, it was because she hadn't really asked. She mentally noted to ask about it the next time they meet.

It was only half past six in the evening but she couldn't wait for her remaining four hours of work to end so she could finally go home and freely Indulge in her newly-found attachment with her cellphone. And it was silly, really, because nobody else texts her these days other than Santana. Maybe she's just quickly getting used to seeing each other every day. And it was funny to her because she had lived a decade without Santana and now that they had to be away from each other for even just a day, it was as if she was pining for her more.

Absorbed in her little daydream, she did not notice right away that Tina was now standing in front of her, quietly observing the absentminded blonde and catching her dazed and smiling stupidly at nothing in particular. "What's got you smiling that big?"

Blushing and surprised, she tried to deny, "What? Nothing." Her lips betrayed her though as they broke into an even wider grin.

Brittany tried to ignore the knowing looking on Tina's face as she stood up and took off her apron. She moved impossibly quickly though when her phone suddenly vibrated loudly to signal a text message, much to Tina's amusement and ever growing curiosity.

She read that it was from Santana and _the_ smile just naturally reveals itself. When she looked up at Tina, head perched on her clasped hands with a teasing smirk at her, she feigned a small cough and tried to act cool, as if it would hide the excitement in her eyes. But Tina was not to be easily fooled, or Brittany was simply just too obvious.

"Don't even start, Tina."

But instead of it stopping Tina's glaring curiosity, the Asian friend could only smirk even mischievously at the blonde's obvious in denial.

_What would make you say yes on a Sunday ice cream at the park tomorrow? - Santana Lopez_

Either Tina's existence had totally been forgotten or Brittany had just stopped caring about her nosy best friend when she typed in her reply with the widest smile on her flushed face:

_Uh…if you say you're gonna pay for it? xD_

She jokingly typed in and didn't waste any moment hitting send as if it would ensure a faster reply to quell her excitement, turning a deaf ear to Tina's playful whistling. Much to her delight, Santana's response came in almost in an instant.

_Sold! __ Same time? – Santana Lopez_

Brittany almost fist-pumped in excitement. _It's a date_, she typed, but almost instantly realized how else it could be interpreted and reluctantly erased the ambiguous texts. The excited smile temporarily fell in a moment of contemplation, which didn't go unnoticed by Tina, as she typed out a rephrase:

_Yeah, same time._

Okay, nothing exciting but at least more things had been revealed, right? Santana seems to be going all out in this honesty thing with Britt and decided to just narrate her dramatic life story so soon, but was that all? And uh-oh, it seems like Quinn has unknowingly earned herself an anti-fan xD. How will she be able to redeem herself?

Next chapter: Maybe we'll have Brittana interact with other people together…perhaps someone who could spill for us some details of Santana's past….who's your bet? xD


End file.
